Messenger trip
by thespottedcat
Summary: Notre petit groupe s'organise des vacances pour l'été lors d'une conversation de groupe sur messenger. Rapidement (dès les premières phrases en fait...) l'ensemble tourne au joyeux bordel et tout le monde s'en donne à cœur joie. OS. Clexa, Linctavia, et plus peut-être... Ceci est un gros délire perso !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

 **Je suis dans ma passe OS je crois, et suite à une conversation de groupe avec mes potes où c'était le bordel, j'ai eu envie de tester avec notre petit groupe the 100. Hé ben ça donne un gros gros bordel^^ D'ailleurs j'espère ne m'être foirée sur la cohérence de qui fait quoi/est où parce que moi-même je m'y perds parfois XD**

 **C'est à prendre avec beaucoup d'humour certains personnages étant de grosses caricatures (genre Clarke est complètement neuneu et Lexa psychopathe)**

 **Et d'ailleurs si quelqu'un connait une fic où quelqu'un a déjà fait ce type de chose, je suis preneuse (une fic The 100 hein, me sortez pas My Little Pony)**

 **Je précise (mais vous auriez sûrement compris tout seul) que je mets en italique le temps qui passe et aussi le fait que certains voient ou pas les messages, comme le fait Messenger (on peut plus tricher pour pas répondre de nos jours tss), et entre deux étoiles *comme ça* ce sont les symboles que je peux pas refaire avec juste des points et des parenthèses fin bref vous comprendrez XD Et évidemment les fautes etc sont intentionnelles (oui oui)**

 **AH ET AUSSI : vous êtes même pas obligé de lire le pavé de Bellamy au début, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.**

 **J'espère que ça pourra vous plaire d'une façon ou d'une autre, moi je me suis bien amusée** **Mais aussi bien c'est pas drôle AHAH. Merci pour votre lecture !**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Messenger Trip**

 **Bellamy** : Salut à tous ! J'ai décidé d'ouvrir cette conversation de groupe pour qu'on puisse commencer à s'organiser pour notre petit voyage qui approche ! Alors j'ai commencé à regarder ce qu'on pourrait faire sur place et les activités ne manquent pas ! Après ça dépend de vous, êtes-vous plutôt vacances reposantes, vacances visites, un peu les deux ? Parce que ça peut être un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Niveau pratique, j'ai repéré deux campings qui pourraient être cools, un près de la plage et un autre dans les terres mais moins cher, mais près de pleins de sites jolis, vous préférez quoi ? J'ai ma voiture est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a la sienne ? Parce que si je nous compte bien, on va être dans les 8 – 10, pas suffisant pour ma 207, d'ailleurs, est-ce que chacun peut redire s'il vient ? Je vais également créer un google doc avec la liste de ce que chacun peut amener comme ça pas de surplus et on s'entraide s'il manque des trucs à certains, qu'en pensez-vous ? De mon côté je peux amener une tente 4 places, un réchaud, de quoi faire la cuisine, quatre duvets, des couvertures, des lampes torches, des médocs… Faut aussi voir si on peut pas rentabiliser les allers retours, genre ceux dans le sud montent ensembles, ceux à Paris aussi etc etc, que personne se retrouve à faire la route tout seul.

 _Tout le monde a vu le message_

 **Jasper** : Super pour tout Bellamy ! J'emmène l'alcool. :) :)

 **Monty** : Génial, j'en suis !

 **Bellamy** : Je suis sûr que vous avez rien lu… Et les autres ? Je sais que vous avez vu !

 **Octavia** : Bell on te fait confiance pour tout *pouce en l'air*

 **Clarke** : Merci Bellamy de prendre le temps d'organiser tout ça…

 **Raven** : OH YEAH LES VACANCES ! Je prends aussi de l'alcool je te fais pas confiance Jordan.

 **Lexa** : Bellamy, merci de prendre en charge l'organisation. J'ai également une tente quatre place et une deux places. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas prendre ma voiture, elle est au garage pour plusieurs semaines. Je peux créer le google doc si tu veux, c'est vite fait. Je préfère être près de la plage personnellement, j'aime nager le matin. Et j'apprécie de visiter mais j'aimerais ne pas rentrer crevée non plus. A plus.

 **Jasper** : Lexa et son enthousiasme légendaire

 **Bellamy** : Heu, ouvrez vos yeux, je n'ai jamais dit que je prenais tout en charge j'ai écrit « on »

 **Bellamy** : Merci Lexa tu es la seule à avoir répondu à tout :)

 **Monty** : Ton message est trop long et signifie implicitement que tu endosses le rôle de leader. Nous nous en remettons à toi, Bellamy Blake et te suivrons jusqu'au bout des vacances. Ou jusqu'à la mort !

 **Jasper** : YEAH

 **Octavia** : Heu, t'es pas un peu extrémiste là ?

 **Lexa** : Désolée si j'ai mal compris Bellamy, je pensais que tu avais envie d'organiser.

 **Jasper** : On ne plaisante pas avec les vacances

 **Clarke** : Putain mon ordi rame et je comprends rien

 **Lincoln** : Salut je viens de voir le message, on part où déjà ?

 **Octavia** : Oui enfin, de là à mourir… En Bretaaagne Linc !

 **Raven** : Clarke Griffin ici Raven Reyes, si tu m'avais laissé regarder ton ordi tu n'en serais pas là. Terminé.

 **Bellamy** : On va en Bretagne ! Pas grave Lexa, j'ai l'habitude…

 **Octavia** : Je t'avais dit de pas écrire un message aussi long et de les laisser se démerder…

 **Jasper** : Raven arrête de mettre des points à toutes tes phrases ça m'angoisse. Terminé

 **Jasper** : Octavia, tu peux pas comprendre, c'est une affaire d'hommes

 **Raven** : Tellement macho…

 **Raven** : Et mes points t'emmerdent.

 **Octavia** : Sexiste

 **Clarke** : Moi j'ai pas de tente !

 **Lexa** : Est-ce que ma cousine Anya peut venir avec nous ?

 **Bellamy** : Je crois qu'entre les tentes de Lexa et la mienne, ça devrait suffire Clarke, t'inquiète… Enfin si tu vois ce message. Est-ce qu'on peut se calmer deux minutes, ça fuse dans tous les sens là

 **Jasper** : JAMAIS ! Tu as déclenché le feu Bellamy Blake

 **Bellamy** : Lexa, oui on a une place en rhab et si elle est pas chiante

 **Raven** : En plus, Lexa aussi met des points et tu lui dis rien.

 **Jasper** : Oui mais Lexa elle me fait peur, toi non

 **Clarke** : Je ne t'ai pas laissée toucher mon précieux appareil parce que je me souviens encore de la fois où j'ai cédé pour que tu jettes un œil sous mon capot

 _Quelques secondes passent_

 **Octavia** : A qui elle parle ?

 **Jasper** : A Raven non ? Je suis pas trop sûr ce message est bizarre et je sais pas s'il y a un double sens

 **Octavia** : PTDR

 **Monty** : c'est clairement tendancieux là

 **Lexa** : Qui est allé sous le capot de qui ?

 **Lexa** : Clarke ?

 **Lexa** : Elle parle de toi Raven non ?

 **Jasper** : Tiens Lexa se réveille

 **Raven** : Heu je suis allée sous le capot de qui ?

 **Monty** : Cette conversation est surréaliste, attendons que Clarke nous éclaire avant de partir en spéculations

 **Octavia** : Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant Lex ?

 **Jasper** : Ouais c'est quoi cet entrain soudain, t'as jamais autant aligné de mots d'un coup

 **Jasper** : Aussi bien, Clarke lui parlait en fait

 **Jasper** : Genre elles ont un langage secret

 **Octavia** : Ça m'étonnerait pas elles étaient tout le temps fourrées ensemble récemment, tu confirmes Rav ?

 **Raven** : Ouaip.

 **Jasper** : Ben en tout cas Lex a merdé parce qu'elle la laissera pas toucher à son « précieux appareil »

 **Lexa** : Je suis encore là vous savez…

 **Clarke** : JE PARLE A RAVEN BANDE D'ABRUTIS

 **Clarke** : J'apprécierais qu'on aborde pas ma vie privée à tout va merci

 **Raven** : Aaaaaaah tu parlais de la fois où j'ai touché à ta précieuse 2ch, mais elle va très bien depuis bella !

 **Jasper** : Bellamy tu peux noter : la tente deux places est pour notre nouveau petit couple Clarkie-Lexie

 **Monty** : On voit plus Bell, on l'a désespéré c'est ça ?

 **Octavia** : D'après le son que j'entends, il est parti essayer de se noyer sous une interminable douche

 **Raven** : La 2ch va bien hein, Clarke ? Réponds moi !

 **Monty** : je crois qu'elle a vraiment des problèmes d'ordinateur

 **Lexa** : Et au fait, ma cousine est pas chiante, et elle sait parfaitement se tenir, du coup je la préviens.

 **Jasper** : J'adore comme Lexa ne relève que ce qu'elle veut

 **Raven** : Nos conneries ne l'atteignent pas.

 **Monty** : Elle est au-dessus de ça

 **Jasper** : Elle nous dépasse clairement

 **Lexa** : Putain mais vous vous arrêtez jamais en fait.

 **Octavia** : Il se passe quoi avec Clarke ?

 **Lexa** : Il se passe rien, vous allez me lâcher ouais ?

 **Clarke** : Ben, elle est plus vive c'est sûr, mais elle ronronne plus pareil

 **Monty** : Qui ça ? Lexa ?

 **Octavia** : PTDR

 **Jasper** : Clarke et son temps de retard

 **Jasper** : Bel enchainement les filles ceci dit

 **Raven** : Arf, ouais mais les vieux tacots comme ça tu peux plus y faire grand-chose au bout d'un moment hein…

 **Octavia** : Bon attendez, on était sur un sujet sérieux là !

 **Monty** : Laisse tomber, je crois qu'elle s'est déconnectée

 **Jasper** : La fuite est un aveu en soi

 **Clarke** : Aaaah ça lag plus

 **Clarke** : Super pour la tente Bell !

 **Clarke** : Vous êtes trop débiles pour Lexa et moi ! On s'entend bien c'est tout

 **Clarke** : Et oui, mais t'étais pas obligée de trafiquer quoi que ce soit, Rav

 **Clarke** : Trop cool si Anya vient je l'avais adorée la dernière fois aux vacances à la mer

 **Jasper** : Omg elle se déchaine

 **Clarke** : Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout

 **Monty** : Sauf au message de début de Bellamy mais vu que personne l'a fait…

 **Octavia** : Mais vous vous êtes rapprochées hyper vite quand même…

 **Clarke** : Lexa est une personne très intéressante

 **Clarke** : Et on peut discuter de tout et de rien pendant des heures

 **Jasper** : lol

 **Jasper** : Le langage corporel ;) ;) ;)

 **Clarke** : Puis on a remarqué qu'on avait plein de goûts en commun

 **Jasper** : Sans blague

 **Octavia** : Mais vous vous êtes rapprochées quand ? J'ai rien vu

 **Octavia** : Jasper arrête de fantasmer

 **Raven** : C'est pas depuis qu'elle nous a aidé à emménager Clarke ?

 **Jasper** : emménager Clarke ?

 **Monty** : Je crois qu'elle a oublié une virgule

 **Clarke** : Jasper t'es qu'un con

 **Clarke** : Si à peu près

 **Clarke** : Ca vous dit si je prends mon jeu de molkky ?

 **Jasper** : En gros, Lexa a déménagé ton cœur…

 _Quelques secondes passent_

 **Jasper** : Pourquoi ya un blanc ?

 **Monty** : Mec, tu t'es surpassé là

 **Raven** : Ce serait presque poétique.

 **Raven** : Maxi chaude pour le molkky.

 **Raven** : Faut que je vous laisse, Wick vient d'arriver.

 **Octavia** : Clarke carrément pour le molky

 **Octavia** : Jasp, va faire une pause, sérieux

 **Jasper** : Hey c'était poétique merde

 **Jasper** : C'est quoi le molkky ? Ca se mange ?

 **Clarke** : Rav vous restez à l'appart avec Wick ?

 **Octavia** : attends, vous vous parlez sur Messenger alors que vous êtes dans la même pièce ?

 **Monty** : Jasper c'est un jeu, je t'envoie un lien.

 **Raven** : on est dans deux pièces différentes nuance.

 **Monty** : nous on est dans la même pièce

 **Jasper** : Merci t'es un vrai ami

 **Raven** : Et non on sort manger quelque part.

 **Lincoln** : Bonne nouvelle, je peux prendre ma voiture finalement !

 **Monty** : Lincoln ou l'art de l'apparition

 **Octavia** : T'es sûre que tu sors pas avec lui Rav ?

 **Clarke** : Ah génial :)

 **Octavia** : Super Linc' ! :) :)

 **Jasper** : Tu vas pouvoir inviter Lexa tranquille Clarkie

 **Lincoln** : Mais ya pas la clim

 **Octavia** : Pas grave ça :)

 **Clarke** : Jasper

 **Jasper** : Oui ?

 **Clarke** : Ta gueule

 **Bellamy** : Ah génial Lincoln !

 **Monty** : Tiens Bellamy a fini de prendre sa douche

 **Monty** : Clarke 1 Jasper 0

 **Octavia** : Je vous laisse faut que j'aille en prendre une aussi, on se tient au jus pour le voyage

 **Monty** : On est de moins en moins, qui sera le dernier dans cette conversation de l'enfer ?

 **Lincoln** : J'ai quatre places, je peux embarquer ceux du sud du coup, Jasper, Monty ?

 **Jasper** : J'EN SUIS

 **Monty** : MOI AUSSI

 **Lincoln** : Je sens qu'on va pas s'emmerder sur la route…

 **Bellamy** : Si vous voulez, partez en deux jours et on se rejoint à Paris pour finir ensembles ?

 **Lincoln** : Ah ouais bonne idée, parce que 12h avec les deux rigolos là, ça va pas le faire

 _Plusieurs heures passent. Puis vers 1h du matin :_

 **Clarke** : Les gars, je viens de réaliser que je m'étais engagée à garder le chien de la voisine contre un peu d'argent pile quand on part. Ca vous dérange pas si je l'embarque ?

 _Lexa et Lincoln ont vu le message_

 **Lexa** : C'est quoi comme chien ?

 **Clarke** : J'en sais rien, c'est un petit chien je crois qu'il est pas chiant

 **Lexa** : Moi ça me dérange pas si tu t'en occupes Clarke.

 _Lincoln, Octavia et Clarke ont vu le message_

 **Lincoln** : Idem

 **Clarke** : Oui, oui je me charge de tout, regardez je vous envoie une photo elle est trop mignonne

 _Clarke envoie la photo d'un petit chien au poil bouclé au regard larmoyant_

 **Lexa** : Mais c'est pas un vrai chien ça.

 **Clarke** : Hein ?

 **Lexa** : C'est un caniche. C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

 **Clarke** : Une femelle. Elle s'appelle Tulipe, mais tout le monde l'appelle Kiki (je vois pas le rapport je vous avoue)

 **Clarke** : Mais elle est pas trop chou ? *cœur*

 **Lexa** : Pas très étonnant avec un nom pareil. Ecoute, moi ça me dérange pas.

 **Clarke** : Tu travailles là ?

 **Lexa** : Non, pourquoi ?

 **Clarke** : Pour savoir. Je croyais que tu travaillais de nuit

 **Lexa** : Non c'est fini, maintenant j'ai des horaires de bureau

 **Clarke** : Et pourquoi tu dors pas ?

 **Octavia** : Vous le dites si on vous dérange hein

 **Octavia** : Je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance bougie, fleurs et licornes, mais je crois que Jasper est allergique aux chiens

 **Clarke** : Han sérieux ? Relou

 **Lexa** : Ouais mais quand on était allé à la plage il avait des anti-staminiques et ça allait.

 **Lexa** : Bon je vais dormir à plus.

 **Octavia** : Bonne nuit

 **Octavia** : Tu dors pas non plus Clarke ?

 **Clarke** : Non je voulais finir de ranger mes cours comme ça c'est fait pour la rentrée mais j'ai vu trop grand

 **Octavia** : Sérieux tu fais ça maintenant

 **Jasper** : Jsuis allergique mais Lexa a raison, ya pas de soucis pour prendre le fauve

 **Clarke** : Ah, génial ! Merci Jasp

 **Jasper** : Par contre je mets un veto sur ce nom de merde

 **Octavia** : Oui on est tous d'accord là-dessus. Bon je vais dormir aussi à plus tard les gars

 **Octavia** : Clarke arrête de ranger et va dormir

 _Le lendemain_

 **Bellamy** : Alors du coup, si je compte bien, on est neuf, merci de me dire si je me trompe : Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Lexa, Jasper, Lincoln, Monty, Anya et moi-même

 **Jasper** : ET KIKI

 **Bellamy** : Kiki ?

 **Octavia** : Ouais le chien de Clarke, t'as pas lu ?

 **Bellamy** : J'avoue qu'avec tout votre bordel j'ai eu du mal à m'y retrouver et j'ai pas tout lu

 **Bellamy** : C'est le chien en photo là ?

 **Octavia** : Ouais

 **Clarke** : C'est pas mon chien mais celui de la voisine

 **Octavia** : Ahah allez assume tu kiffes ce chien

 **Lexa** : Ce « chien » hein

 **Jasper** : C'était la blague de Lexa ! On applaudit bien fort Lexa Woods ! Rendez-vous l'année prochaine pour assister à une nouvelle note d'humour !

 **Jasper** : Oh mon dieu tu n'as même pas mis de point

 **Jasper** : Je screenshot direct

 **Monty** : Il le fait vraiment…

 **Lexa** : T'es vraiment un connard des fois Jordan.

 **Lexa** : Tu paieras tôt ou tard.

 **Jasper** : Bellamy note - Jasper ne veut pas dormir dans la tente où est Lexa

 **Bellamy** : Ca tombe bien vous m'aviez dit qu'elle allait dans la tente à deux avec Clarke

 **Bellamy** : Non ?

 **Clarke** : Hein ? Mais non c'était du délire de Jasper ça

 **Bellamy** : Ah bon ? Je percute que dalle alors

 **Lexa** : Tu ne veux pas dormir dans la même tente que moi ?

 **Jasper** : Non merci

 **Lexa** : Je m'adresse à Clarke…

 **Clarke** : Ah non mais ce n'est pas ça mais c'est juste que quand ils ont dit ça plus haut, c'était pas sérieux, après moi ça m'est égal

 **Jasper** : Ouh, dur ça Woods

 **Lexa** : T'as vraiment pas peur pour ta vie toi.

 **Octavia** : Bell, t'es sérieux on venait de ranger

 **Monty** : Est-ce que les gens qui vivent ensemble peuvent au moins faire l'effort de se parler en vrai et pas ici ? MERCI

 **Octavia** : Un problème Green ?

 **Octavia** : Toi et Jasper vous êtes aussi dans la même pièce

 **Jasper** : Laisse tomber il est deg parce que ya un retard dans sa commande de composants

 **Bellamy** : Je vais inviter Anya à se joindre à la conversation

 **Lexa** : Laisse je le fais elle est galère à trouver.

 **Monty** : Ils avaient dit deux jours pas DIX jours

 **Octavia** : La pauvre elle va prendre peur

 **Bellamy** : Désolé O, j'enlève tout dès que j'ai fini

 **Jasper** : Mais vous parlez de quoi en fait ? Bell a étendu sa collection de petites tenues partout ?

 **Octavia** : Il a étalé toutes les cartes routières de partout dans le salon on peut plus marcher

 **Bellamy** : Vous pourriez au moins m'être reconnaissant d'organiser le voyage. Je profite que tout le monde soit là et qu'on en parle, du coup : ya t-il des préférences pour la répartition dans les tentes ? Je préfère qu'on règle ça tout de suite entre les allergies, les machins etc

 **Jasper** : les machins ?

 **Octavia** : il parle sûrement de toi

 **Monty** : Sérieux Bell, qui utilise encore des cartes routières ?

 **Bellamy** : Je préfère, l'ordi me fait mal aux yeux

 **Monty** : Mais tu écris avec quoi là ?

 **Bellamy** : Mon téléphone

 **Monty** : …

 **Jasper** : Moi je dors ni avec Kiki ni avec Lexa

 **Jasper** : J'ai pas envie de mourir

 **Monty** : Sachant que Kiki est aussi dangereuse pour toi que Lexa

 **Monty** : Je sais pas si ça rend Kiki d'autant plus menaçante ou Lexa moins inquiétante du coup

 **Lexa** : Est-ce que tu es en train de me comparer à un caniche ?

 **Monty** : Bellamy note pour moi : Pareil que Jasper !

 **Lexa** : …

 **Clarke** : Moi je vais là où il y aura de la place, je suis pas compliquée ! :)

 _Lexa a ajouté Anya à la conversation_

 **Jasper** : Salut Anya !

 **Lexa** : Laisse tomber elle est pas co. Je dors aussi là où il y aura de la place.

 **Bellamy** : Je propose cette répartition

 **Bellamy** : Lincoln, Jasper, Monty et moi dans une tente

 **Bellamy** : Clarke, Octavia, Raven et Kiki dans une autre

 **Bellamy** : Lexa et sa cousine Anya dans la dernière

 **Raven** : T'es sérieux, garçons et filles séparés ? Tu vis dans quel siècle en fait ?

 **Jasper** : Tiens tu es là aussi Reyes ?

 **Raven** : Ouais, je trafique un truc à côté je regarde d'un œil.

 **Octavia** : Totalement d'accord avec Raven !

 **Clarke** : Je peux aussi prendre la tente à deux avec Kiki si ça vous ennuie qu'elle dorme avec nous

 **Lexa** : On considère vraiment que le chien prend la place d'une personne à lui tout seul ?

 **Jasper** : Sois pas jalouse, Lex

 **Lexa** : Ta gueule.

 **Lincoln** : C'est vrai que ça fait un peu archaïque comme répartition Bell

 **Lincoln** : Et ça implique que je me coltine Jordan et Green dans les trajets ET dans la tente

 **Bellamy** : Bon si vous êtes pas contents démerdez vous

 **Jasper** : Ooooh te vexe pas moi j'étais content !

 **Jasper** : Lincoln je sais que tu peux pas te passer de nous

 **Jasper** : Viens faire un gaté

 **Lincoln** : Moi je propose

 **Lincoln** : Jasper, Monty, Raven et Bellamy

 **Lincoln** : Clarke, Anya, Lexa et Kiki

 **Lincoln** : Octavia et moi

 **Jasper** : Le mec est chaud

 **Bellamy** : T'es sérieux ?

 **Octavia** : Lincoln

 **Raven** : Omg

 **Raven** : J'en étais sûre.

 **Octavia** : T'es sérieux ?

 **Lincoln** : quoi ?

 **Lincoln** : On va pas se cacher toute notre vie

 **Bellamy** : ?

 **Raven** : Omg Je crois que Bellamy fait un infarctus.

 **Jasper** : Cette répartition est super, tous les petits couples sont ensembles

 **Jasper** : Même si en vrai, t'as juste mis Raven avec nous et les filles sont ensembles quand même

 **Monty** : Tu nous compte comme un petit couple ?

 **Bellamy** : OCTAVIA

 **Octavia** : LINCOLN

 **Jasper** : BELLAMY

 **Bellamy** : Quoi ?

 **Jasper** : Rien je voulais participer

 **Jasper** : Monty - EVIDEMMENT

 **Lincoln** : Bon je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous le sachiez mais avec Octavia on est ensembles

 **Monty** : Ya des gens qui étaient pas au courant ?

 **Monty** : Jasper - *cœur*

 **Clarke** : Moi je le savais !

 **Anya** : Yo tout le mde

 **Clarke** : Salut Anya ! Tu vas bien ?

 **Anya** : Ouais

 **Anya** : On part quand ?

 **Jasper** : Dans deux semaines

 **Anya** : Ok

 **Lexa** : J'ai fini le Google Doc voilà le lien : LIEN

 **Clarke** : Super Lexa c'est génial ! :)

 **Monty** : Clarke ou l'enthousiasme à toute épreuve

 **Jasper** : Bellamy Octavia et Lincoln ont disparu de la circulation

 **Jasper** : Hasard ? JE NE CROIS PAS

 **Clarke** : Hum on a juste à cocher les cases avec notre nom qui correspondent à ce qu'on a Lex ?

 **Lexa** : Oui exactement. Ça te parait clair ?

 **Jasper** : On s'inquiètera si on a plus de nouvelles de Lincoln dans une heure

 **Clarke** : C'est super clair ! Merci beaucoup

 **Lexa** : Pas de quoi c'était vite fait.

 **Clarke** : Moi j'ai jamais rien compris aux Google trucs

 **Lexa** : Je te montrerai si tu veux.

 **Clarke** : Quand tu veux ! Passe à l'appart

 **Raven** : Et elles remettent ça…

 **Jasper** : Je me sens de trop tout à coup

 **Raven** : ça ça aurait dû arriver beaucoup plus tôt dans la conversation.

 **Clarke** : de quoi ? Je comprends rien

 **Monty** : Je pense à un truc

 **Lexa** : Allez tous brûler en enfer.

 **Monty** : Yen a qui se lèvent hyper tôt dans le groupe non ? Genre…

 **Jasper** : Genre LEXA

 **Jasper** : Et son sport de 5h du matin

 **Lexa** : Je vais courir à 6h.

 **Lexa** : Un problème ?

 **Monty** : Ben on a pas envie que tu nous réveilles en nous marchant dessus

 **Raven** : Sérieux Lexa ? Tu marches à quoi en fait ?

 **Jasper** : L'amour donne des ailes

 **Lexa** : Ou la motivation de te boxer. Bientôt.

 **Monty** : SOON

 **Monty** : Ahah tu aurais vu sa tête devant son pc

 **Monty** : Mémorable

 **Raven** : Mais en fait les gars vous faites quoi toute la journée à part rester à votre appart devant vos pc ?

 **Jasper** : Des choses très importantes pour l'humanité et son avenir

 **Jasper** : Cherche pas

 **Monty** : Pour revenir à nos histoires de tentes, je voulais dire que ce serait bien de se répartir en fonction de ça aussi non ?

 **Raven** : Ben Lexa n'a qu'à dormir dans la tente à deux et voilà.

 **Jasper** : Mais ya Octavia et Lincoln

 **Raven** : J'ai pas l'impression que Bellamy ait envie de les laisser seuls toutes les vacs.

 **Raven** : un compromis serait qu'ils dorment dans une des tentes à quatre.

 **Clarke** : Mais en fait pourquoi on se prend la tête pour ça ? On verra sur le moment non ?

 **Lexa** : Je suis d'accord avec Clarke.

 **Jasper** : Ben voyons

 **Raven** : mdr

 **Raven** : Arrête de la chercher elle va vraiment essayer de te noyer quand elle te verra.

 **Lexa** : J'ai fait une liste de tous tes affronts.

 **Lexa** : Je suis patiente de nature.

 **Monty** : T'es vraiment flippante des fois

 **Clarke** : Ça commence à m'inquiéter que Bellamy, O et Lincoln soient toujours pas revenus dans la conversation

 **Jasper** : Bah ils doivent être en train de se battre tragiquement en duel

 **Clarke** : Ne dis pas ça !

 **Raven** : Ca serait trop romantique.

 **Raven** : Et vraiment super con avant les vacances.

 **Raven** : Je vais appeler chez les Blake.

 **Jasper** : C'est moi ou j'ai cru voir Anya passer en coup de vent ?

 **Lexa** : C'est pas trop son truc les conversations facebook.

 **Jasper** : Ah ça doit être un truc de famille

 **Lexa** : Comment ça ?

 **Jasper** : …

 **Lexa** : T'es vraiment lourd.

 _Quelques minutes passent_

 **Clarke** : Alors Raven ?

 **Bellamy** : Ok tout le monde, on verra la répartition des tentes sur place

 **Bellamy** : Super le doc Lexa merci

 **Jasper** : Il s'est passé quoi ?

 **Jasper** : on veut savoir !

 **Jasper** : C'est quoi ce revirement là

 **Bellamy** : Va dormir Jasper c'est hyper tard. Moi j'y vais

 **Jasper** : Mais heu :(

 **Clarke** : Vous vous êtes pas disputés hein ?

 **Bellamy** : Mais non j'aurais juste préféré le savoir autrement que sur une conversation comme ça c'est tout

 **Bellamy** : Surtout que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde était au courant

 **Bellamy** : Vous le saviez-vous ?

 **Clarke** : …

 **Jasper** : …

 _Deux jours passent_

 **Bellamy** : Ok tout le monde je vous propose une réunion de préparation demain à 15h ! Pour les sudistes, soyez sur Skype on aura de quoi ! On va parler de l'orga et faire le point

 **Anya** : Ca marche.

 **Clarke** : Ouiii je ferai des gâteaux, tout le monde aime le brownie ?

 **Raven** : J'emmène la bière.

 **Octavia** : Je vais préparer le salon pour qu'on puisse s'installer

 **Bellamy** : Heu c'est pas une fête hein on se calme

 **Lexa** : Je travaille à 15h.

 **Lexa** : Ca peut pas être plus tard ?

 **Jasper** : Moi aussi jsuis pas dispo

 **Raven** : T'as quoi toi ?

 **Jasper** : J'suis occupé.

 **Raven** : Mouais.

 **Raven** : Point en fin de phrase c'est louche.

 **Monty** : C'est son créneau sieste. Impossible à déplacer.

 **Jasper** : Sérieux Monty t'étais obligé de le dire ?

 **Raven** : Ouais donc une fausse excuse quoi.

 **Jasper** : De toute façon Lexa peut pas venir ça change rien

 **Jasper** : On peut rien faire sans elle elle est indispensable

 **Lexa** : Je rêve où t'essaies de redorer ta situation ?

 **Lexa** : Parce que tu pars de vraiment très loin.

 **Bellamy** : Ok, disons 18h ? C'est ok Lex ?

 **Lexa** : Ouaip.

 **Jasper** : Et nous personne nous demande ?

 **Clarke** : C'est ok aussi ?

 **Jasper** : Ouais !

 **Raven** : Vous vous serez même pas présent physiquement alors bon.

 **Raven** : Vous préférez la blonde ou la brune ? Jvous propose pas la blanche j'aime pas mais si jamais…

 **Octavia** : La blonde

 **Lexa** : La blonde.

 **Clarke** : Moi la brune plus

 **Jasper** : J'ai vraiment pas le droit de faire un commentaire là ?

 **Clarke** : A quel propos ?

 **Bellamy** : Amène pas trop faut qu'on reste concentrés

 **Octavia** : Bell, sérieux, on part en vacances on va pas faire une expédition militaire

 **Monty** : La blonde

 **Monty** : Oui détends toi Bellamy

 **Jasper** : Laisse tomber Clarke

 **Jasper** : Un jour l'amour triomphera

 **Bellamy** : Mais vous m'avez tous mis la responsabilité sur le dos ! Ca me stresse !

 **Jasper** : Et tout s'éclairera dans ton esprit

 **Raven** : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jasper ?

 **Lexa** : J'ai arrêté de lire quand ça vient de lui.

 **Monty** : Lexa 1 Jasper 0

 **Jasper** : T'es pas censé être de mon côté toi ?

 **Clarke** : De quoi l'amour ?

 **Raven** : PTDR

 **Clarke** : Mon ordi se remet à laguer je crois

 **Octavia** : Jasper j'ai trop ri

 **Monty** : par rapport à quoi ?

 **Raven** : Ca y est c'est de nouveau le bordel…

 **Octavia** : Le truc de la bière

 **Raven** : Moi j'ai pas compris, ça.

 **Bellamy** : Ah, et amenez de quoi prendre des notes

 **Octavia** : Ben Clarke préfère la brune

 **Octavia** : Et Lexa la blonde

 **Lexa** : Sérieux vous avez pas d'autres sujets de conversation en fait ?

 **Jasper** : Non.

 **Monty** : Nop.

 **Octavia** : Ca nous passionne

 **Octavia** : Lexa, depuis que tu t'es rapprochée de Clarke, elle est beaucoup plus heureuse

 **Raven** : Et beaucoup moins chiante.

 **Jasper** : J'espère pour vous que son ordi continue de laguer

 **Raven** : T'es sure que vous vous êtes pas envoyées en l'air ?

 **Lexa** : Hein ?

 **Octavia** : Mdr la subtilité Rav

 **Jasper** : Ah ouais la nana est directe

 **Lexa** : Clarke est une amie, je baise pas mes amies.

 **Octavia** : Contente de le savoir !

 **Clarke** : Bellamy t'es sérieux, on va pas prendre des notes

 **Raven** : Ah, elle en est au message de Bellamy.

 **Raven** : On va bientôt avoir de ses nouvelles.

 **Raven** : Je vais peut-être aller faire un tour moi.

 **Lexa** : Faut arrêter avec votre délire les gars

 **Lexa** : Clarke est stressée par ses études

 **Lexa** : C'est normal qu'elle se soit détendue maintenant que ses examens sont passés

 **Jasper** : T'en as oublié tes points dis donc

 **Jasper** : Et te justifies pas hein

 **Jasper** : On en parle plus

 **Monty** : Mais on en pense pas moins

 _Quelques secondes passent_

 **Clarke** : RAVEN T'ES SERIEUSE

 **Clarke** : Tu vas me le payer

 **Monty** : Attends elle a vraiment quitté votre appart entre temps ?

 **Clarke** : Ouais je trouvais ça bizarre qu'elle aille faire des courses maintenant on y est allé hier

 **Clarke** : Elle perd rien pour attendre !

 **Lexa** : Je la rajoute à ma liste, Clarke.

 **Jasper** : Ta liste ?

 **Lexa** : Oui, celle où tu es aussi dessus.

 **Jasper** : …

 **Monty** : Creepy

 **Jasper** : Ya qui d'autre ?

 **Clarke** : Bon je vous laisse, à demain à la réunion tout le monde !

 **Bellamy** : C'est 18h pas 15h, vous pointez pas trop tôt

 **Bellamy** : Enfin en soit c'est pas grave mais voilà

 **Bellamy** : Qu'on s'entende tous

 **Jasper** : Tu parles dans le vent je crois mec

 _Plusieurs jours après. Le grand départ est dans J-2_

 **Bellamy** : Jasper, Linc et Monty, vous partez demain du coup ?

 **Octavia** : On peut en héberger un à l'appart ya une place

 **Jasper** : Moi je vais chez Clarke et Raven avec Monty

 **Monty** : Ouais

 **Octavia** : Super les gars !

 **Lincoln** : Trop cool, je viens chez vous les Blake du coup :)

 **Jasper** : Je crois qu'ils avaient compris hein

 **Jasper** : Ca y est Bell fait la gueule

 **Bellamy** : non

 **Bellamy** : Je me demande juste qui est à l'origine de ce plan foireux

 **Bellamy** : mais bref

 **Bellamy** : Si vous oubliez des trucs on peut le prendre à Paris, donc ne vous chargez pas trop non plus on part qu'à deux voitures

 **Monty** : J'aime bien comme Octavia est heureuse qu'on vienne pas chez elle.

 **Lexa** : Ya une place chez moi aussi si besoin.

 **Jasper** : Parfait, j'arrive

 **Lexa** : Sauf pour toi.

 **Jasper** : …

 **Octavia** : MDR

 **Octavia** : Tu l'as cherché en même temps

 **Bellamy** : Est-ce que tout le monde a vu le camping que j'ai réservé finalement ? Au bord de la mer :)

 **Clarke** : Faut qu'on prenne des maillots alors ?

 **Bellamy** : Ouaip :)

 **Jasper** : CA VA ETRE DE LA BOMBE

 **Jasper** : En alcool j'ai : bières blonde et brune, tequila, vodka, vin rouge. D'autres envies ?

 **Lexa** : Cool.

 **Monty** : Parfait pour moi.

 **Raven** : J'ai aussi prévu de la bière, la vodka de la dernière soirée qu'on a jamais fini, et du malibu.

 **Jasper** : Han c'est dégueu le malibu

 **Octavia** : Tu dis ça parce que tu t'es pris la cuite de ta vie en terminale

 **Jasper** : Je sens l'odeur je vomis direct

 **Octavia** : d'ailleurs c'est pas la soirée où tu te roulais par terre en mangeant des confettis ?

 **Raven** : Ok on oublie alors pas envie de vomitor avec nous.

 **Bellamy** : Je vous ai mis le petit programme qu'on peut suivre ou pas, c'est libre, sur ce doc : LIEN

 **Octavia** : Je vous préviens il y a passé une nuit

 **Octavia** : Déconnez pas

 **Octavia** : J'aime bien comme cette grande gueule de Jasper a ignoré ma question

 **Clarke** : Je regarde tout de suite, Bellamy :)

 **Raven** : Ok ok super merci

 **Jasper** : Ahah

 **Raven** : Pourquoi tu ris toi ?

 **Jasper** : J'aime ta retenue

 **Jasper** : Genre « oui oui super » qui veut dire « sérieux ? un programme ?»

 **Jasper** : qu'on pense tous mais que personne ne dira

 **Raven** : Tu viens de le faire abruti.

 **Bellamy** : Mais c'est juste à titre indicatif et ya plusieurs propositions

 **Lexa** : Totalement partante pour l'escalade et/ou le canoë et la randonnée sur la côte de granit rose

 **Jasper** : Ca m'aurait étonné

 **Jasper** : J'aime bien quand Lexa dit « J'aime visiter mais j'aimerais ne pas rentrer crevée non plus »

 **Jasper** : LOL

 **Lexa** : Tout le monde n'a pas des muscles avec la consistance d'un flan comme toi.

 **Monty** : ouuuuh

 **Octavia** : Bim

 **Raven** : KO par punchline.

 **Jasper** : Heu j'ai au moins un abdo

 **Monty** : Je précise qu'il tâte ses côtes.

 **Clarke** : Trop bien Bell la balade dans la réserve aux oiseaux et la soirée des contes !

 **Bellamy** : Au moins deux personnes l'ont lu… merci les filles :)

 **Octavia** : T'es trop mignonne Clarke

 **Lexa** : Je suis aussi tentée par la balade aux oiseaux.

 **Lexa** : Ca ne m'étonne pas que ça te plaise Clarke. :)

 **Clarke** : Par rapport à la balade l'autre jour où tu me montrais les oiseaux ?

 **Raven** : Omg Lexa a mis un smiley !

 **Lexa** : Oui.

 **Monty** : Il y a vraiment des oiseaux à Paris à part des pigeons ?

 **Clarke** : On verra si tu réitères la prouesse en Bretagne ;)

 **Lexa** : Monty oui

 **Jasper** : Sérieux prenez une chambre

 **Raven** : +1

 **Lexa** : Je suis pas hyper calée en oiseaux marins.

 **Jasper** : C'est vrai que toi tu es plus fruits de mer

 **Raven** : MDR

 **Jasper** : Mais ya de quoi là où on va tkt

 **Lexa** : Je t'emmerde profondément.

 **Monty** : Tout en élégance. Bon faut qu'on nettoie l'appart un peu avant de partir on vous laisse

 **Raven** : GENRE

 **Jasper** : ?

 **Raven** : Vous foutez pas de nous vous allez pas nettoyer.

 **Jasper** : Monty va nettoyer et moi je vais le soutenir

 **Jasper** : Ouvrir les portes devant lui, déplacer la poussière pour qu'on la voie mieux…

 **Raven** : Bien c'qui me semblait.

 **Clarke** : J'aime bien les fruits de mer

 **Clarke** : On pourrait se faire un restau moules frite sur place !

 **Clarke** : Pour sortir du cliché de la galette !

 **Raven** : Clarke, des fois je me demande si tu le fais exprès ou pas.

 **Clarke** : Pourquoi ?

 **Octavia** : Elle le fait pas exprès

 **Lexa** : C'est ce qui fait qu'elle est Clarke.

 **Raven** : …

 **Octavia** : Ooh.

 _Dans la nuit à 3h du matin_

 **Jasper** : qslkjlkf EF%

 **Jasper** : Jr vous aim tous

 **Jasper** : Tropconten de partir aveck vous

 _Le lendemain matin_

 **Octavia** : Tu nous as fait quoi Jasp cette nuit ?

 **Octavia** : Ça se passe bien la route ?

 **Octavia** : Tu tiens le coup Linc ?

 **Raven** : Ohla yen a un qui doit décuver à l'heure qu'il est.

 **Monty** : Vous imaginez même pas

 **Monty** : il dort comme une masse

 **Monty** : on l'a mis à l'arrière et il est à moitié tombé de la banquette je crois que c'est juste parce qu'il est attaché qu'il est pas par terre

 **Lexa** : Lamentable.

 **Raven** : Il commence bien qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu

 **Clarke** : Ca va aller pour le trajet ?

 **Monty** : Soirée avec ses potes de JDR ou je sais plus quoi

 **Monty** : Oui tkt, on en a vu d'autres

 **Lexa** : Au pire laissez-le sur une aire d'autoroute.

 **Clarke** : Lexa !

 **Raven** : Mdr

 **Raven** : Le pauvre.

 **Lexa** : Désolée.

 **Octavia** : J'ai hâte que vous arriviez ! *cœur*

 **Raven** : AH AH sans blague

 **Raven** : Lexa ?

 **Octavia** : Elle est plus co je crois

 **Raven** : Ouais c'était pour vérifier.

 **Raven** : Clarke vient de partir après s'être préparée pendant 10 000 ans.

 **Raven** : j'ai même pas pu aller aux toilettes sérieux…

 **Octavia** : Merci pour les détails

 **Octavia** : Et alors du coup ?

 **Raven** : Ben je crois qu'elle va chez Lexa.

 **Octavia** : comment tu sais ?

 **Anya** : Ouais Lexa vient de me faire comprendre qu'elle préférait que j'aille rejoindre un pote que je devais voir, genre maintenant tout de suite

 **Anya** : Du coup je l'ai cuisinée et elle a tout avoué, Clarke vient déjeuner. Mais je crois que ça ira pas plus loin la connaissant

 **Anya** : Pour me venger je vends la mèche

 **Octavia** : AAAAAAAH

 **Raven** : J'EN ETAIS SURE PUTAIN ! Merci Anya !

 **Octavia** : Il faut qu'on monte un plan pour qu'elles se mettent ensemble sérieux

 **Octavia** : A elles deux elles sont tellement coincées que ça va mettre dix ans sinon

 **Raven** : Faut qu'on joue sur les tentes.

 **Anya** : Vous vous souvenez qu'elles peuvent voir cette conversation ?

 **Raven** : Oui mais on va dire tellement de conneries qu'elles auront la flemme de tout lire.

 **Octavia** : OK je propose une nouvelle répartition !

 **Monty** : Vous me faites trop rire

 **Monty** : Lincoln dit qu'il est ok s'il reste avec toi

 **Octavia** : Evidemment

 **Octavia** : Du coup – Clarke Lexa

 **Octavia** : Lincoln Octavia KIKI

 **Octavia** : Raven Jasper Monty Bellamy Anya

 **Raven** : Heu…

 **Monty** : Octavia…

 **Anya** : C'était pas une tente quatre places ?

 **Octavia** : Si mais je me suis dit que vous pourriez vous serrer *cœur*

 **Raven** : T'es sérieuse ?

 **Monty** : Lincoln dit qu'il approuve, moi je dis c'est mort

 **Monty** : Jasper grogne et bave ça veut dire nope

 **Octavia** : Ok je déconne

 **Octavia** : Quelqu'un doit venir avec Linc et moi (pas Bell merci)

 **Bellamy** : Sympa

 **Octavia** : Tu as dit toi-même que tu voulais pas voir ça !

 **Octavia** : Puis ça va on va pas se sauter dessus

 **Monty** : Lincoln dit qu'il peut pas assurer ça à 100%.

 **Bellamy** : Dit lui d'aller se faire voir

 **Raven** : ok les gars on descend d'un étage et on mange un cookie.

 **Monty** : Moi je veux bien aller dans votre tente parce que Jasper ronfle à mort en fait

 **Raven** : Génial.

 **Bellamy** : Ça fera une raison valable de le supprimer dans son sommeil.

 **Raven** : Putain c'était digne de Lexa ça.

 **Monty** : Flippant

 **Octavia** : Alors on est ok ? Qui parie que Clarke et Lexa finissent ensemble avant la fin du séjour ?

 **Raven** : Tu veux dire en couple ou en termes de passage sous le capot ?

 **Monty** : MDR l'expression anthologique

 **Bellamy** : Ca veut dire quoi anthologique ?

 **Octavia** : En terme de…

 **Octavia** : Bonne question

 **Monty** : Laisse tomber Bellamy

 **Octavia** : disons en terme de rapprochement physique déjà pour commencer après ce sera comme elles le sentent

 **Octavia** : mais qu'elles crèvent cette tension sexuelle sérieux

 **Monty** : Tout à fait d'accord.

 **Raven** : J'en suis.

 **Anya** : Carrément.

 **Bellamy** : Ok

 **Monty** : Wouhou

 **Octavia** : Yeah !

 **Monty** : Jasper a grogné à ce moment-là, je crois qu'il marque sa joie

 **Raven** : Au fait, quittez pas la conversation, on est censé parler suffisamment pour noyer le poisson concernant Clexa.

 **Octavia** : Clexa ? Il s'appelle pas kiki ?

 **Raven** : MDR

 **Raven** : Je parle pas du chien O'. :)

 **Raven** : Clarke + Lexa = ?

 **Octavia** : AAAAAAH

 **Monty** : Génial :)

 **Octavia** : Trop cool, et pourquoi pas Lexark ?

 **Raven** : Parce que c'est moche.

 **Monty** : Heurk

 **Octavia** : Moi j'aime bien

 **Raven** : Oui mais non.

 **Raven** : La majorité a voté.

 **Octavia** : Quelle majorité ?

 **Raven** : Monty, moi et Kiki.

 **Octavia** : Non mais LOL

 **Octavia** : Mais ok, ça sera leur nom de code pour le séjour

[…] Le groupe continue d'échanger sur des conneries […]

 _Plus tard ce soir-là_

 **Raven** : Alors, bien arrivés ?

 **Lincoln** : On est claqués mais ouais, les garçons viennent de partir en métro vous rejoindre

 **Raven** : Yeah cool.

 **Clarke** : 200 messages vous êtes sérieux ?

 **Raven** : Hé oui beauté on a une prose libérée délivrée.

 **Lexa** : Il y avait des infos importantes au milieu des conneries ?

 **Raven** : Rien de bien important non…

 **Monty** : Message avant que je prenne le métro et que ça coupe

 **Monty** : Jasper revient à la vie.

 **Monty** : Je répète Jasper revient à la vie.

 **Clarke** : Super !

 **Lexa** : Dommage…

 **Octavia** : Ahahah !

 **Raven** : Okay alors attention

 **Raven** : Je déclare officiellement ouvert le VOYAGE DE LA TEAM DE L'ENFER !

ooOooOoo

 **Et voilà !**

 **Merci pour la lecture ! N'hésitez pas à dire si ça vous plaît, je pourrais envisager de faire la suite du voyage vu que ça s'écrit vraiment facilement, qui sait si leur stratégie machiavélique pourrait fonctionner sur Clarke et Lexa. C'est sûr qu'on est pas arrivé avec ces deux-là^^**

 **J'aime bien comme Jasper se la ferme jamais et Bellamy à fond dans son truc^^ N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, vos idées aussi, vos envies, si jamais je continue (ou pas parce que vous avez un mal de crâne abominable après ça)**

 **Et je viens de réaliser que j'ai complètement zappé Finn… Non pas que je le déteste en particulier mais je l'ai juste… zappé. Il pourrait apparaitre après si ça devait se faire. A garder sous le coude**

 **Sinon j'étais en Bretagne dans les Côte d'Armor récemment donc je reporte un peu de mon expérience dans ce joyeux bordel. Pour ceux qui connaissent pas allez-y c'est juste MAGNIFIQUE et j'ai passé des vacances extra (et ce sont effectivement ces 12h de route en voiture pour y aller qui m'ont amenée à écrire Twice a week donc merci la Bretagne). A bientôt peut-être portez-vous bien d'ici là !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui font super plaisir ! Super heureuse si vous avez pu rire un peu de mes conneries !**

 **Merci aux guest Laura, Alice et Guest (belle mise en abime) c'est vraiment apprécié ;)  
**

 **Les cœurs dans le premier chap avaient sauté, d'où les "3" qui se sont retrouvé dans le texte, désolée du bug du coup... Dorénavant je mettrai *coeur* pour être sûre.**

 **On continue avec le voyage en voiture, dans un chapitre plus court du coup. Je dois avouer que c'était assez malaisé du fait qu'ils sont… dans des voitures. Le prochain sera plus long, promis vu qu'ils seront arrivés et qu'il y aura tout le bordel de l'installation etc. Bellamy et Lincoln sont totalement absents de ce chapitre, mais je crois qu'on s'en fout un peu pour le moment x) Par contre, Anya est là en force ! Go, Anya !**

ooOooOoo

 _ **Octavia Blake ouvre une nouvelle conversation.**_

 _ **Octavia Blake invite Lincoln, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Raven et Anya.**_

 _ **Octavia renomme la conversation en « CLEXA »**_

 **Octavia** : Et voilà ! comme ça on peut parler librement sans qu'elles nous grillent

 **Raven** : Attends t'as créé ce groupe juste pour ça ?

 **Raven** : Pourquoi je sens que certains vont se planter de conversation ?

 **Octavia** : Oui

 **Raven** : Genre Jasper

 **Octavia** : Clexa me tient beaucoup à cœur

 **Octavia** : Et ça devrait être la même chose dans tous vos petits cœurs.

 **Monty** : Ca va pas faire louche si on est tous sur nos téléphones… ?

 **Raven** : Pour l'instant Clarke dort la bouche grande ouverte donc elle risque pas de remarquer quoi que ce soit

 **Raven** : Et vous ça va dans la voiture n°2 ?

 **Octavia** : Ouais tout roule

 **Octavia** : Enfin surtout la voiture

 **Monty** : Octavia tu sors

 **Raven** : Pourquoi Jasper a pas encore foutu le bordel ?

 **Anya** : Il est assis entre Lexa et moi.

 **Raven** : Ah.

 **Monty** : Ouh.

 **Octavia** : Ouais.

 **Octavia** : Et la tête de Lexa est tombée sur son épaule quand elle s'est endormie

 **Octavia** : Je crois que son expression représente la peur mais je suis pas sûre

 **Anya** : Je crois qu'il n'a même pas cligné des yeux depuis qu'on est partis.

 **Octavia** : Ca pourrait aussi être de la souffrance

 **Anya** : Sinon pourquoi on est la voiture n°2 alors qu'on est devant ?

 **Monty** : Parce que nous c'est Bellamy qui conduit

 **Raven** : Et c'est notre chef.

 **Monty** : Donc par défaut on est la voiture 1.

 **Octavia** : C'est l'explication la plus nulle que j'ai jamais lue

 **Monty** : Et Anya, je croyais que t'aimais pas les conversations facebook ?

 **Anya** : On est sur l'autoroute et je m'emmerde.

 **Raven** : Nous on a Clarke qui ronfle, Kiki qui aboie et Bellamy qui écoute Chérie FM.

 **Anya** : Sérieux ?

 **Octavia** : Nous entre Lexa qui dort, Jasper qui s'est transformé en statue et l'autoradio qui marche pas

 **Octavia** : On entend les mouches voler

 **Raven** : Ouais on ose rien toucher la radio bugue et on a peur de rester coincé sur pire.

 **Octavia** : C'est l'éclate totale

 **Monty** : Sinon c'était pour quoi à la base cette conversation ?

 **Octavia** : CLEXA

 **Raven** : Bellamy dit qu'on s'arrête à la prochaine aire d'autoroute

 **Octavia** : Ok

 **Octavia** : Attendez je crois que Jasper essaie de prendre son téléphone

 **Anya** : Je me prends des coups de coude.

 **Monty** : Vas-y Jasp !

 **Raven** : On est tous avec toi !

 **Monty** : Jasper ! Jasper ! Jasper !

 **Octavia** : Ah bah la tête de Lexa est partie de l'autre côté

 **Octavia** : Ouh ça a du faire mal ça

 **Jasper** : JE SUIS UN HOMME LIBRE

 **Anya** : Prie pour que Lexa se rende pas compte que sa tête a cogné contre la portière.

 **Raven** : J'espère que tu fais le deuil de ta conversation O'

 **Raven** : Parce qu'à partir de ce point, c'est la fin.

 **Octavia** : Ah non c'est mort rien ne me détournera de mon but

 **Raven** : Alors comme ça, Jasperounet, on a peur de Lexa ?

 **Jasper** : non je dormais

 **Octavia** : T'avais les yeux ouverts

 **Jasper** : Je dormais les yeux ouverts

 **Jasper** : c'est une particularité que j'ai

 **Anya** : Il dormait pas.

 **Anya** : Il avait juste peur. Et il a pas réussi à se retenir de regarder son tel.

 **Jasper** : Rappelle-moi pourquoi on t'emmène toi ?

 **Anya** : Je suis la cousine de Lexa.

 **Jasper** : Tu es la bienvenue parmi nous, fais comme chez toi.

 **Raven** : Mdr

 **Raven** : C'est quoi ce revirement

 **Monty** : Jasper et le courage

 **Raven** : Comment t'as fait pour te retrouver à côté de Lexa aussi ?

 **Octavia** : Il est arrivé en dernier, on était tous assis et Anya voulait pas aller au milieu.

 **Anya** : Ouais.

 **Anya** : C'est la place du mort.

 **Jasper** : …

 **Jasper** : T'es bien la cousine de Lexa toi

 **Jasper** : Alors on en est où ? C'est quoi le plan ?

 **Monty** : On s'arrête à la prochaine aire.

 **Raven** : J'ai faim.

 **Anya** : J'envisage de te rendre tes coups de coude.

 **Octavia** : On te vire de ta place dès qu'on s'arrête et on met Clarke

 **Monty** : OUAIS ON RECUPERE JASPER

 **Anya** : Personne a dit qu'on le sortait pour le mettre dans l'autre voiture.

 **Raven** : Ouais puis prenez Kiki au passage

 **Anya** : Kiki ?

 **Octavia** : C'est le chien de Clarke

 **Anya** : On va pas être à cinq + prendre le chien

 **Jasper** : Je suis allergique je peux pas rester dans la même voiture que le chien

 **Anya** : T'es vraiment un boulet toi.

 **Jasper** : A ton service

 **Octavia** : Ça fera un premier rapprochement Clexa

 **Octavia** : Je pourrai observer l'avancement de la situation en direct

 **Jasper** : Octavia la psychopathe

 **Raven** : Carrément flippant.

 **Monty** : Rappelez-moi de jamais confier ma vie amoureuse à Octavia

 **Raven** : Et c'est quoi l'excuse pour proposer à Clarke de prendre une place moins confortable ?

 **Octavia** : On en peut plus de Jasper ?

 **Raven** : Logique.

 **Monty** : Ca se tient.

 **Anya** : Véridique.

 **Jasper** : Personne m'aime :(

 **Raven** : Même pas Kiki.

 **Anya** : Si seulement Lexa pouvait se rendormir sur toi.

 **Monty** : Moi je t'aime

 **Octavia** : On arrive à l'aire ! Ce changement va à tout le monde ?

 **Jasper** : Monty *cœur*

 **Anya** : Non mais bon.

 **Jasper** : Mais le dit pas trop devant Octavia je veux pas qu'elle complote sur notre amour

 **Anya** : Pas le choix j'ai l'impression.

 **Octavia** : Vous je m'en tamponne, c'est Clarke et Lexa qui m'intéressent

 **Monty** : Dur

 **Raven** : Mdr

 **Jasper** : Je savais que tu dirais ça

 **Jasper** : Ma stratégie pour détourner ton attention marche

 **Monty** : On s'arrête les gars faut lâcher vos téléphones

 **Jasper** : Le moment où la voiture n°1 se passe de moi est arrivé

 **Anya** : Dieu merci.

 **Anya** : C'est le seul avantage de ce bordel.

 **Jasper** : Et où une ambiance de merde s'installe

 **Jasper** : Adieu, habitacle de silence où les mouches volaient

 **Anya** : T'as vraiment un grain sérieux.

 _Une quart d'heure plus tard_

 **Octavia** : Ca va dans la voiture 2 ?

 **Raven** : Ah non, nous c'est 1.

 **Raven** : La voiture de Bell est plus récente, donc c'est 1.

 **Octavia** : On vient de vous redoubler

 **Octavia** : Assumez que Bell conduit comme une grand-mère de soixante dix ans

 **Anya** : Avec Lexa, notre grand-mère conduit jamais sous la limitation.

 **Monty** : « Sous » ?

 **Anya** : Ouais.

 **Jasper** : Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas

 **Octavia** : Puis c'est quoi cette explication à deux balles

 **Octavia** : On calcule pas à l'âge de la voiture

 **Monty** : On s'égare là non ?

 **Octavia** : Oui

 **Octavia** : Mais on est encore en phase d'observation

 **Raven** : Ça se passe comment dans la voiture ?

 **Raven** : Agent Blake faites nous une description rapide de l'ambiance

 **Octavia** : On a toujours pas d'autoradio

 **Jasper** : On s'en fout de ça

 **Octavia** : Mais l'ambiance est chaleureuse

 **Jasper** : On veut du croustillant

 **Anya** : Je m'emmerde toujours autant pour ma part.

 **Octavia** : C'est finalement Lexa qui s'est assise au milieu

 **Raven** : AH

 **Raven** : Laisse-moi deviner

 **Jasper** : Je t'avais dit que mon absence allait être pesante Anya

 **Raven** : Elle a pas voulu laisser Princesse Clarke prendre la place du milieu ?

 **Anya** : C'est toi tout court qui est pesant.

 **Octavia** : Dans le mille Rav

 **Monty** : Bim.

 **Octavia** : Ohlala

 **Raven** : Dans la face de Jasper.

 **Monty** : Quoi Ohlala ?

 **Jasper** : C'est parce que je pèse dans le game

 **Raven** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a O' ?

 **Octavia** : C'est à mourir de rire

 **Raven** : quoi ?

 **Monty** : Le suspens est insoutenable.

 **Jasper** : M'étonnerait qu'ils se marrent tant que ça sans moi

 **Octavia** : Kiki est allée s'installer sur les genoux de Lexa

 **Octavia** : Qui ressemble un peu à Jasper tout à l'heure du coup

 **Jasper** : Comment ça ?

 **Jasper** : Elle a pris une expression d'intelligence indiscutablement supérieure ?

 **Octavia** : Je pensais que Jasper était crispé mais la tête de Lexa est juste

 **Raven** : Oui ?

 **Jasper** : Non, c'est pas ça ?

 **Raven** : Ca veut rien dire « est juste » tout seul

 **Octavia** : Juste priceless

 **Monty** : On veut une photo

 **Raven** : UNE PHOTO

 **Octavia** : Je vais pas prendre une photo sous son nez

 **Jasper** : Pourquoi Anya dit plus rien ?

 **Raven** : T'as qu'à faire semblant de prendre une photo de Kiki

 **Octavia** : Elle caresse le chien

 **Octavia** : Mouais ok Rav j'essaie

 **Raven** : …

 **Raven** : Attends quoi ?

 **Jasper** : Je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle caressait le chien

 **Raven** : Qui elle ?

 **Monty** : Qui caresse qui ?

 **Jasper** : C'est HOT dans la voiture 2 !

 **Octavia** : Anya est occupée à caresser le chien c'est pour ça qu'elle est plus sur son tel

 **Jasper** : Aah

 **Raven** : Elle doit vraiment s'emmerder la pauvre.

 **Jasper** : Je l'avais prévenue…

 **Monty** : Ou elle aime juste les caniches.

 **Octavia** : Niveau Lexa, toujours aussi crispée

 **Octavia** : Attendez ya du mouvement

 **Octavia** : Clarke la caresse

 **Jasper** : Qui, Lexa ?

 **Jasper** : Elles ont pas perdu leur temps dis donc

 **Octavia** : Jasper

 **Jasper** : Moi je veux bien retourner dans la voiture 2

 **Octavia** : T'es trop con

 **Raven** : J'avoue que c'était tendancieux O'.

 **Monty** : Moi j'avais compris.

 **Raven** : Super, Monty.

 **Octavia** : Bon je parle de la chienne hein

 **Jasper** : J'aurais bien fait un commentaire mais je m'abstiens

 **Raven** : Que quelqu'un screenshot ce moment.

 _Octavia envoie une photo de Lexa et du chien. On voit principalement le chien, et le buste de Lexa._

 **Jasper** : Superbe photo de… Kiki ?

 **Monty** : Pourquoi tu nous envoies ça ?

 **Jasper** : Quel regard de braise ce caniche

 **Raven** : Non mais quand je disais une photo, c'était surtout pour la gueule de Lex, O'

 **Octavia** : J'ai pas pu faire mieux elle me fusillait du regard

 **Raven** : Ouais bon laisse tomber

 **Octavia** : Là elles discutent mais j'ai pas tout écouté

 **Anya** : Elles parlent de l'amour de Clarke pour les chiens.

 **Anya** : Absolument aucun intérêt.

 **Jasper** : On y est presque, plus qu'à remplacer « les chiens » par « Lexa »

 **Octavia** : Il faudrait les aider à se rapprocher

 **Jasper** : Putain

 **Jasper** : Je précise que grâce à RAVEN ici présente

 **Octavia** : On pourrait faire des virages brusques pour les projeter l'une contre l'autre…

 **Jasper** : l'autoradio est bloqué sur Ecclesia BRAVO

 **Raven** : mais non il est pas bloqué, doit y avoir un fil mal branché c'est tout

 **Monty** : Grosse ambiance dans la voiture 1

 **Raven** : Puis on capte que dalle ici

 **Anya** : Personne ne s'inquiète du fait qu'on va tous mourir dans des tonneaux dans deux secondes.

 **Raven** : Bell veut pas que je démonte l'engin

 **Monty** : Octavia n'était pas sérieuse Anya.

 **Monty** : …Si ?

 **Anya** : Je sais pas, elle dit plus rien c'est ultra flippant.

 _Quelques secondes passent_

 **Octavia** : J'étais en position d'écoute

 **Octavia** : Je pense qu'elles sont encore plus coincées que d'habitude parce qu'on est là

 **Octavia** : Elles parlent même plus…

 **Anya** : Tu sais qu'on a devant nous une semaine de vacances Octavia ?

 **Anya** : On a de la marge.

 **Anya** : C'est pas grave si elles se roulent pas une pelle d'ici la fin du trajet.

 **Octavia** : Pourquoi plus personne dit rien ?

 **Monty** : Raven, Jasper et Bellamy se battent pour régler l'autoradio

 **Monty** : Raven gagne

 **Monty** : On a plus de musique

 **Jasper** : Mais vous m'avez, moi

 **Anya** : Super.

 **Octavia** : Lexa sort son tel attention

 **Jasper** : Quoi, attention ?

 **Octavia** : Ne vous trompez pas de conversation

 _ **Sur la conversation du groupe entier appelée Conversation 1**_

 **Lexa** : Alors, ça va dans la voiture Bellamy ?

 **Jasper** : Génial

 **Jasper** : On est passé de l'ambiance Patrick Bruel aux chants ecclésiastiques à rien du tout

 **Raven** : Je suis sur le coup je t'ai dit

 **Lexa** : Tu connais le mot ecclésiastique toi ?

 **Jasper** : Ouais

 **Jasper** : Et « rédhibitoire » aussi

 **Anya** : Bravo.

 **Anya** : Tu auras bientôt le niveau pour « Ratus à la mer ».

 **Lexa** : T'as du l'entendre souvent à ton propos celui-là.

 **Jasper** : Pourquoi ?

 **Lexa** : J'en étais sûre tu sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire.

 **Anya** : Prévisible.

 **Monty** : Ca fait vraiment les cousines de l'Enfer là

 **Anya** : T'es jaloux Green ?

 **Monty** : Ben deux contre un…

 **Jasper** : Ouais c'est moche

 **Octavia** : Au fait, vous avez prévu un second conducteur, voiture Bellamy ?

 **Jasper** : Tout ça pour pas dire qu'on est la voiture 1.

 **Lexa** : C'est quoi cette histoire de voitures ?

 **Octavia** : Heu

 **Raven** : Ouais je prendrai le volant au prochain arrêt.

 **Monty** : Un débat débile qu'on a eu sur l'aire avec O'

 **Octavia** : OUAIS VOILA

 **Monty** : Raven on a décidé ça quand ?

 **Jasper** : Débat débile

 **Raven** : Là maintenant.

 **Jasper** : Essayez de dire ça hyper rapidement plein de fois

 **Lexa** : On est 1 ou 2 nous ?

 **Monty** : Mais t'as ton permis ?

 **Octavia** : On est 2 selon eux

 **Lexa** : Pourtant on est devant.

 **Octavia** : …

 **Anya** : …

 **Octavia** : Tu as tout à fait raison Lexa.

 **Jasper** : débat débile débat débile débat débile débat débile débat débile débat débile

 **Anya** : Le mec arrive à nous souler même par écrit.

 **Raven** : Mais oui j'ai mon permis ! Sérieux

 **Monty** : Ok ok

 _Quelques secondes passent._

 **Raven** : Alleeeeez c'est qui la reine de l'électro

 **Monty** : Nostalgie, pas mal Rav

 **Jasper** : Alors, vous avez essayé ? Ca fait Bébabébille au bout d'un moment

 **Anya** : On s'en carre.

 **Octavia** : Nous ici tout va bien

 **Jasper** : On vous a pas demandé

 **Lexa** : Sauf que je me tape le chien.

 **Raven** : Ah ?

 **Jasper** : A défaut de te taper…

 **Monty** : T'aimes pas les chiens ?

 **Raven** : Jasper commence à avoir un instinct de survie on dirait

 **Lexa** : J'aime pas les caniches.

 **Lexa** : Ca me crispe.

 **Jasper** : Sans blague

 **Lexa** : Il met sa patte juste à l'endroit sur mon genou où ça fait des frissons.

 **Jasper** : T'es sûre que c'est pas la main de Clarke ça plutôt ?

 **Raven** : MDR

 **Raven** : Je retire ce que j'ai écrit sur son instinct de survie.

 **Octavia** : Je confirme que c'est bien la patte du chien

 **Anya** : Elle arrête pas d'essayer de pas sursauter depuis tout à l'heure.

 **Anya** : C'est assez relou à vivre.

 **Monty** : Pourquoi elle a pas remballé Jasper ?

 **Octavia** : Parce que Clarke vient de s'endormir sur son épaule

 _ **Conversation Clexa**_

 **Raven** : OHLALA

 **Monty** : Ca monte en pression

 **Anya** : Pas besoin de faire des tonneaux finalement.

 **Jasper** : Omg

 **Jasper** : Décrivez nous la situation agent Blake

 **Raven** : Hé c'est ma blague ça.

 **Octavia** : Ben je sais pas

 **Octavia** : Lexa était déjà tellement pas à l'aise que je vois pas la différence en fait

 **Monty** : Kiki lui fait le même effet que Clarke

 **Monty** : Ou l'inverse

 **Monty** : Je sais pas si on doit s'en inquiéter

 _ **Conversation 1**_

 **Jasper** : Kiki a su poser sa patte au bon endroit

 **Jasper** : Elle a donc pris un léger avantage sur Clarke

 **Raven** : Mdr

 **Jasper** : Qui revient dans le game avec une tête sur l'épaule et un peu de bave

 **Jasper** : Bien joué Clarke

 **Lexa** : C'est ma main dans ta gueule que tu vas prendre si tu continues.

 _ **Sur la conversation CLEXA**_

 **Octavia** : Jasper

 **Octavia** : T'es en train de te planter de conversation

 **Raven** : Je vous l'avais dit.

 **Anya** : Quel abruti.

 **Monty** : Ca va c'est encore rattrapable

 **Jasper** : Oups

 **Jasper** : Ca va je gères

 _ **Sur la conversation 1**_

 **Jasper** : Sinon quelqu'un a vu ce nuage en forme de marteau là-bas à droite ?

 **Octavia** : Sérieusement ?

 **Raven** : PTDR

 **Anya** : Non.

 **Raven** : La diversion nulle.

 **Monty** : On dirait plutôt une faucille.

 **Lexa** : L'instrument de sa mort prochaine.

 **Jasper** : Tu devrais pas écrire Lex, ça fait des mouvements qui risquent de réveiller Clarkie

 **Jasper** : J'en sais quelque chose

 **Raven** : Oh t'inquiètes Lexa, pour vivre avec Clarke, je peux te dire qu'elle se réveille pas facilement

 **Raven** : Faut y aller quoi pour la bouger

 **Raven** : Tu pourrais remuer dans tous les sens à côté d'elle elle s'en rendrait pas compte

 **Monty** : Jasper pareil

 **Raven** : une vraie masse.

 **Lexa** : Comment tu sais ça, Raven ?

 **Jasper** : Monty dévoile pas toute notre vie amoureuse s'il te plait

 **Monty** : En plus il ronfle

 **Anya** : Pourquoi c'est votre ami en fait ?

 **Octavia** : Mais vous dormez ensembles les mecs ou quoi ?

 **Raven** : Bah je vis avec elle.

 **Monty** : Il a des avantages

 **Monty** : Il fait bien à manger

 **Lexa** : Mais on dirait que t'as dormi avec elle.

 **Lexa** : La façon dont tu en parles.

 **Monty** : Il fait très bien les pâtes au beurre par exemple

 **Anya** : Génial.

 **Jasper** : Et les pâtes à l'huile aussi

 **Raven** : Ouais ça a dû arriver, quand on a emménagé et qu'on avait qu'un matelas par exemple.

 **Raven** : Pourquoi ?

 **Anya** : C'est sûr que ça compense tout le reste.

 **Lexa** : Comme ça.

 _ **Conversation CLEXA**_

 **Octavia** : Bien joué Raven !

 **Raven** : Merci maître.

 **Jasper** : Pourquoi tu la félicites elle ?

 **Octavia** : Lexa était en train de crever de jalousie

 **Jasper** : Et alors ?

 **Jasper** : On le sait qu'elle est à fond sur Clarke c'est pas un scoop

 **Octavia** : Ouais mais ça confirme encore plus

 **Anya** : Jasper a raison.

 **Jasper** : AH. Merci Anya

 _Quelques secondes passent_

 **Jasper** : Attends quoi ?

 **Monty** : Hein ?

 **Raven** : Anya s'est cognée la tête.

 **Raven** : Dis-moi que vous avez pas vraiment fait des tonneaux.

 **Octavia** : Anya ? Tout va bien ?

 **Anya** : C'est pas sur Lexa qu'il faut se concentrer.

 **Anya** : Je connais ma cousine.

 **Anya** : Elle se tape pleins de nanas dont elle a rien à carrer.

 **Jasper** : Ouais ça on sait

 **Anya** : Tu me coupes encore c'est toi que je coupe.

 **Jasper** : …

 **Anya** : Mais avec Clarke c'est différent.

 **Anya** : Elle lui plait clairement.

 **Jasper** : Tout ça pour dire exactement ce que j'ai dit deux secondes avant

 **Anya** : C'est de savoir si Lexa plait à Clarke qui est important.

 **Octavia** : Mmh

 **Raven** : C'est vrai que Clarke est tellement niai… naïve des fois que

 **Monty** : J'aime bien comme t'as pas effacé le « niaise » qui allait sortir alors que t'aurais pu

 **Raven** : c'est à se demander si elle se rend compte.

 **Raven** : Genre Lexa pourrait lui faire une déclaration qu'elle croirait qu'elles sont juste amies.

 **Octavia** : Bien vu Anya !

 **Monty** : Notre objectif s'affine grâce à toi.

 **Jasper** : Hé mais c'était mon idée à la base

 **Octavia** : Il faut qu'on se concentre sur Clarke

 **Octavia** : Faut lui faire cracher le morceau

 **Monty** : Bizarrement quand c'est toi qui l'écris c'est flippant

 **Jasper** : Pourquoi vous m'ignorez ?

 **Anya** : Tu poses vraiment la question ?

 **Raven** : Bah ça c'est pas difficile, suffit de discuter avec elle et de l'amener sur ce terrain

 **Octavia** : T'es sa coloc, c'est peut-être plus facile pour toi ?

 **Raven** : Bah t'es sa meilleure amie

 **Octavia** : Ah oui tiens

 **Monty** : Lol

 **Octavia** : Okay les gars prochaine étape, savoir si Clarke est attirée par Lexa !

ooOooOoo

 **C'est tout pour cette fois ! Pour les besoins de l'histoire (parce que oui ya une histoire très très développée avec un plan et tout) (en vrai, non) (je fais au feeling) j'ai découpé en deux conversations. J'espère que les changements de conv étaient pas relou ou pas confus, mais je vois pas comment ils auraient fait autrement. Perso, j'ai adoré faire qu'Anya remballe Jasper tout le temps x) Mais ils s'aiment bien au fond hein.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours encourageant et constructif d'avoir des retours, et je vous dis à bientôt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, me revoilà ! *rugissements de joie dans la foule très très dense***

 **Merci à tous de lire, ceux qui commentent, qui favent, qui suivent. Ca fait super plaisir. Merci aussi à Guest, HedaLexa93 et alice, vous assurez )**

 **On continue avec une suite toujours plus loufoque et absurde, avec des personnages toujours plus stupi… barrés. Tout le monde est là dans ce chapitre et s'en donne à cœur joie. Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent du coup.**

 **On va jouer à un petit jeu d'ailleurs, je vais vous donner des répliques et le premier qui les associe correctement aux personnages gagne… heu… le droit de demander une scène ! Je le mets en fin de chapitre  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais la connerie elle, est bien la mienne…**

 **ooOooOoo**

 _La première nuit, après leur arrivée et le montage des tentes_

 **Conversation CLEXA**

 **Octavia** : Tente n°1 à tente n°2, vous me recevez ?

 **Raven** : 5 sur 5 agent Blake, on est en position.

 **Bellamy** : en position de quoi ?

 **Raven** : Par contre, comment ça « tente n°2 » ?

 **Raven** : On est plus nombreux que vous je vous signale

 **Bellamy** : Je sais pas si je suis en position moi

 **Monty** : Ah vous allez pas recommencer avec 1 et 2.

 **Octavia** : Et alors ? C'est la quantité qui prime, c'est ça ?

 **Anya** : On n'a qu'à dire tente 3 et tente 4, pour celle à 3 et celle à 4.

 **Monty** : +1 Anya

 **Raven** : Bien vu Anya.

 **Lincoln** : Nous aussi on est en position avec Octavia ;)

 **Octavia** : LINCOLN

 **Monty** : Lincoln veut la guerre

 **Bellamy** : J'ARRIVE

 **Raven** : Ah non ça va bousiller toute l'orga

 **Monty** : Pour une fois qu'on avait un truc stable

 **Octavia** : Arrête Bell il déconnait

 **Octavia** : Hein Lincoln ?!

 **Lincoln** : Mouais

 **Jasper** : Super convaincant ce mouais

 **Raven** : Tu te réveilles, toi, ou quoi ?

 **Jasper** : Ouais

 **Jasper** : ça m'a épuisé de monter les tentes

 **Anya** : T'as rien foutu pourtant.

 **Octavia** : Bon, on se recentre s'il vous plaît.

 **Jasper** : Si, j'ai planté des piquets

 **Octavia** : Premier objectif atteint, Lexa et Clarke sont dans la tente à deux

 **Jasper** : Avec un marteau même

 **Anya** : Super, tu veux un prix ?

 **Monty** : C'est quoi le second objectif chef ?

 **Octavia** : le second objectif c'est

 **Jasper** : ben je veux bien que quelqu'un me gratte l'omoplate gauche si c'est pas trop demandé

 **Octavia** : le RAPPROCHEMENT PHYSIQUE

 **Monty** : Aah pas besoin d'hurler

 **Anya** : C'est trop demandé.

 **Monty** : On dirait une psychopathe sérieux

 **Jasper** : Roh, aller ça me démange depuis tout à l'heure

 **Lincoln** : C'est encore le bordel cette conversation

 **Octavia** : Mais avant faut qu'on sache si Clarke est attirée par Lexa

 **Jasper** : Je me roule par terre en vain

 **Monty** : Heu, c'est pas un peu tard ?

 **Monty** : Je veux dire, elles sont déjà entassées dans la même tente alors elles vont bien le découvrir toutes seules non ?

 **Bellamy** : Je vous préviens j'entends un bruit suspect je rapplique

 **Octavia** : Monty, je te rappelle qu'on parle de Clarke et Lexa hein

 **Lincoln** : Tkt Bell je déconnais, on est avec Monty, il peut témoigner

 **Octavia** : Une fois qu'on est fixé pour Clarke

 **Monty** : Ouais je confirme pas de mouvement louche sous duvet Bell

 **Octavia** : On encourage Lexa à fond !

 **Monty** : de toute façon, Octavia est trop occupée à élaborer des stratégies

 **Raven** : Ah sérieux putain

 **Octavia** : Quoi ?

 **Raven** : Jasper roule sur tout le monde

 **Raven** : mais que quelqu'un le pique qu'on en finisse bordel

 **Jasper** : MERCI BELLAMY

 **Bellamy** : J'ai fait ça pour notre bien à tous

 **Anya** : Abruti.

 **Bellamy** : Hein ?

 **Raven** : Merci pour ton sacrifice Bellamy.

 **Jasper** : Ca fait du bien

 **Anya** : Je parlais de Jasper.

 **Jasper** : Pourquoi tout le monde est entassé d'un côté ?

 **Jasper** : Je pue ?

 **Anya** : Parce que tu nous écrasais, crétin.

 **Soudain, Conversation 1**

 **Clarke** : Ca y est j'ai messager !

 **Clarke** : je peux de nouveau communiquer avec vous à distance !

 **Clarke** : Tout va bien dans les tentes 2 et 3 ?

 **Raven** : « 2 et 3 ».

 **Raven** : Et elle dit ça comme ça.

 **Clarke** : Quoi ?

 **Jasper** : C'est quoi messager ?

 **Monty** : Je pense qu'elle voulait dire messenger non ?

 **Clarke** : Ah oui c'est ça !

 **Octavia** : Bravo Clarke, t'as mis l'appli toute seule ?

 **Clarke** : Lexa m'a aidée :)

 **Jasper** : Sans rire

 **Lexa** : Ouais, j'ai juste téléchargé le truc hein.

 **Lexa** : Et je t'ai montré comment faire pour que tu y arrives seule désormais. :)

 **Clarke** : Oui, merci Lexa :)

 **Clarke** : *cœur*

 **Octavia** : Ooh trop mignon

 **Jasper** : A toutes les patrouilles, on nous signale un arrêt cardiaque dans le secteur du camping de la ville, emplacement 103, dans une petite tente pour deux

 **Monty** : MDR

 **Jasper** : Cause : « émoticône cœur »

 **Clarke** : Qui a fait un arrêt cardiaque ? Je peux faire un massage je sais les faire !

 **Lexa** : Laisse-le, il est dérangé.

 **Monty** : Jasper plaisantais, Clarke

 **Jasper** : …

 **Monty** : Dis oui

 **Jasper** : Oui

 **Clarke** : Ah d'accord, j'ai pas tout compris par contre !

 **Jasper** : Du coup tu sais faire le bouche à bouche aussi ?

 **Lexa** : Tu rates rien, Clarke.

 **Clarke** : Oui, bien sûr pourquoi ?

 **Conversation CLEXA**

 **Octavia** : Jasper, stop.

 **Octavia** : Tu vas nous braquer Lexa on pourra plus rien en tirer

 **Jasper** : La fille nous donne des instructions en parallèle

 **Jasper** : J'hallucine

 **Monty** : On dirait un animal à apprivoiser : « attention vous allez l'effaroucher »

 **Raven** : Qui, Jasper ?

 **Monty** : Non Lexa

 **Monty** : Jasper on peut plus rien pour lui

 **Jasper** : Je suis indomptable moi

 **Anya** : LOL

 **Raven** : « Le _Lexosaurus_ , ce petit mammifère d'Europe de l'ouest… »

 **Jasper** : « Prédateur : les caniches »

 **Raven** : PTDR

 **Raven** : « A la saison des amours, il cherchera à tout prix à s'accoupler avec le _Clarkus Griffinicus_ »

 **Jasper** : Ouais enfin pour notre spécimen la saison des amours = TOUTE L'ANNEE

 **Monty :** Vous me tuez sérieux

 **Conversation 1**

 **Octavia** : Sinon ça se passe bien les filles chez vous ? :)

 **Clarke** : Super ! On est bien installées, avec Kiki et Lexa

 **Jasper** : « Kiki et Lexa »

 **Jasper** : Désolé Lexa, le chien passe avant toi

 **Lexa** : Tu creuses ta tombe, jour après jour.

 **Jasper** : bizarrement maintenant que je sais que tu as peur d'un caniche

 **Jasper** : Je suis plus trop impressionné

 **Octavia** : Bon nickel alors

 **Lexa** : J'ai pas peur de Kiki.

 **Lexa** : C'est juste qu'il me crispe des fois.

 **Clarke** : « elle »

 **Lexa** : Hein ?

 **Clarke** : Kiki est une fille Lex'.

 **Lexa** : …

 **Lexa** : Ouais. Désolée.

 **Conversation CLEXA**

 **Raven** : Et là, nous pouvons observer un bel exemple de Lexosaure domestiqué.

 **Raven** : Observez sa docilité, son poil soyeux et propre.

 **Monty** : Sa maîtresse, Clarke, sait y faire c'est évident

 **Conversation 1**

 **Jasper :** Une caresse et hop, elle se couche

 **Monty** : ?

 **Raven** : ?

 **Lexa** : ?

 **Octavia** : hdsflk

 **Clarke** : Oui, elle est très docile !

 **Conversation CLEXA**

 **Octavia** : JASPER

 **Monty** : Et il remet ça

 **Octavia** : JE VAIS T'ASSASSINER

 **Raven** : Apprend à ouvrir tes yeux sérieux.

 **Jasper** : Mais je sais plus où j'en suis avec toutes ces conversations moi…

 **Anya** : Y'en a deux.

 **Jasper** : Plusieurs ça commence à partir de deux

 **Octavia** : T'ES VRAIMENT UN BOULET

 **Raven** : Et Clarke qui renchérit en plus…

 **Raven** : Elle est vraiment atteinte la pauvre.

 **Lincoln** : C'est bon je gère

 **Lincoln** : Je vais faire une diversion

 **Conversation 1**

 **Lincoln** : On a des couvertures en rhab si vous avez trop froid

 **Lincoln** : Parce que nous on va vite avoir chaud

 **Bellamy** : Mais je vais lui péter la gueule !

 **Monty** : Il est sérieux…

 **Jasper** : C'est bon je le retiens

 **Anya** : LOL

 **Lincoln** : Mais y avait même pas de sous-entendu, on va juste avoir chaud quoi…

 **Lexa** : Il se passe quoi ?

 **Monty** : Bellamy est pas dans la même tente que Lincoln et Octavia

 **Lexa** : Ah.

 **Clarke** : Merci pour les couvertures, on y pensera au cas où !

 **Octavia** : PAS DE SOUCIS

 **Octavia** : Oups pardon j'étais bloquée en maj

 **Monty** : Etonnant, ça

 **Octavia** : Oh ça va, je ferai attention

 **Clarke** : En plus j'ai oublié mon duvet, on partage celui de Lexa.

 **Octavia** : VOUS PARTAGEZ QUOI

 **Lexa** : Clarke veut dire qu'on a ouvert mon duvet et on l'a étalé sur nous.

 **Jasper** : Pourquoi tu te justifies ?

 **Clarke** : Oui, voilà :) Donc pour le moment ça va !

 **Lexa** : Vous étiez en train de vous faire des films.

 **Jasper** : Pas du tout

 **Jasper** : on était juste surpris de ton audace Lexou

 **Jasper** : Vu que jusque-là, tu avançais à l'allure d'une grand-mère en déambulateur sous calmants en apesanteur sur la lune

 **Clarke** : C'est vrai que tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à partager, Lexa.

 **Monty** : Mdr

 **Lexa** : Clarke…

 **Jasper** : exactement ce que je voulais dire

 **Jasper** : c'est beau cette générosité désintéressée

 **Lexa** : Tu perds rien pour attendre, toi.

 **Conversation CLEXA**

 **Jasper** : Attention le Lexosaure peut mordre s'il se sent menacé

 **Jasper** : Mais une patte de Kiki bien placée suffit pour le calmer

 **Octavia** : Met la en veilleuse, toi.

 **Jasper** : …

 **Conversation 1**

 **Octavia** : Bon ben super tout ça

 **Octavia** : mais je pense pas que vous aurez froid quoiqu'il arrive ;)

 **Clarke** : Ah bon pourquoi ?

 **Jasper** : Oh comme ça

 **Monty** : LOL

 **Lexa** : Sérieusement O', tu t'y mets aussi ?

 **Monty** : Si tu savais…

 **Jasper** : C'est la pire d'entre nous

 **Octavia** : Ben avec Kiki et la taille de la tente ça devrait aller !

 **Clarke** : Les autres dorment ? Raven ? Anya ?

 **Jasper** : Anya et Raven dorment pas je crois mais elles font des trucs chelous

 **Octavia** : Comment ça ? :o

 **Monty :** On veut savoir !

 **Bellamy** : Elles partagent une couverture parce que Raven « se pèle grave les miches »

 **Bellamy** : je cite

 **Jasper** : Merci pour votre fidélité à la version d'origine agent Bellamy

 **Monty** : On aurait été très triste de manquer cette prose délicate

 **Raven** : Ma prose et moi on vous emmerde.

 **Monty** : Exactement ce que je disais

 **Lexa** : Bon, on vous dit bonne nuit, nous.

 **Lexa** : On va se toucher.

 **Octavia** : se quoi ?

 **Jasper** : ?

 **Monty** : …

 **Anya** : Lexa, relis-toi.

 **Raven** : Elle l'a vraiment écrit ?

 **Clarke** : Bonne nuit tout le monde ! :)

 **Octavia** : qsfklj

 **Monty** : On a perdu Octavia

 **Monty** : Elle va encore écrire en énorme et nous aveugler

 **Lincoln** : Mdr ya pas que moi qui assume :p

 **Bellamy** : On a pas envie de savoir

 **Lexa** : *ciuvher

 **Octavia** : omg

 **Lexa** : *se coucher

 **Lexa** : Putain de T9.

 **Jasper** : GENRE

 **Jasper** : l'excuse la plus bidon de l'univers

 **Raven** : Je me disais bien.

 **Lexa** : Arrêtez de vous exciter pour rien.

 **Jasper** : « Oups, mon T9 a écrit "J'aime Clarke" au lieu de "tente" mince alors »

 **Lexa** : Mais sérieux

 **Lexa** : T'es lourd.

 **Clarke** : On se réveille à quelle heure demain ?

 **Raven** : Clarke, je suis fascinée par ta capacité à survoler cette conversation.

 **Bellamy** : On se lève à 9h, 9h30 pour les plus flemmards

 **Raven** : telle une colombe immaculée, au-dessus de nos conneries.

 **Clarke** : Ok ! Merci Bellamy :)

 **Jasper** : Non mais c'était pas une connerie là

 **Anya** : C'est beau, ça.

 **Jasper** : c'était Lexa qui essaie de placer des sous-entendus coquins

 **Raven** : Ce que j'ai dit Anya ?

 **Anya** : Ouais.

 **Jasper** : Puis qui assume pas

 **Anya** : Très poétique.

 **Jasper** : Et qui sort des excuses nulles à chier

 **Raven** : Je parle pas que le langage de la mécanique tu sais…

 **Anya** : Je demande à voir.

 **Monty** : Heu

 **Lincoln** : Je me sens de trop

 **Monty** : Il se passe un truc, là non ?

 **Octavia** : C'est aussi mon impression Monty

 **Octavia** : Enfin si on fait abstraction de Jasper

 **Lexa** : C'est ce que je fais tout le temps.

 **Jasper** : Je ferais semblant de continuer de dormir à ta place

 **Jasper** : Sinon Kiki va venir te faire un gros câlin

 **Bellamy** : Bonne nuit, moi je me couche

 **Jasper** : Et mettre sa patte sur ton genou

 **Bellamy** : Les filles se sont serrées on a plein de place :)

 **Monty** : Comme par hasard…

 **Monty** : Bonne nuit tout le monde !

 **Le lendemain soir, Conversation 1**

 **Bellamy** : Est-ce que vous pouvez redire ce que vous vouliez ou pas pour les pizzas ?

 **Bellamy** : Jasper sait plus

 **Anya** : Non mais

 **Anya** : Qui a eu l'idée de mettre Jasper en responsable de la commande ?

 **Lincoln** : Pas de trucs chelous genre ananas ou artichaut pour moi merci

 **Monty** : J'aime pas le gorgonzola

 **Jasper** : Non mais j'ai une super bonne mémoire

 **Bellamy** : C'était tout ?

 **Lincoln** : Han, sérieux Mont' ?

 **Anya** : Le fait que t'ai appris l'alphabet en entier ne compte pas.

 **Monty** : Ouais, vous avez qu'à demander qu'ils en mettent pas sur un quart

 **Jasper** : Par exemple, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les chewing-gums à la fraise parce qu'ils ont pas de goût

 **Jasper** : Et que tu les préfères à la menthe

 **Bellamy** : Ok on fait ça

 **Jasper** : Parce que tu aimes bien avoir une haleine fraîche en tout circonstance

 **Monty** : Sérieux ?

 **Anya** : Super.

 **Lincoln** : Mdr

 **Jasper** : Tu l'avais dit aux vacances à la plage, c'était un jeudi

 **Anya** : Tu viens de passer du statut de « bouffon » à « psychopathe ».

 **Anya** : Félicitations.

 **Raven** : J'interviens deux secondes le temps que Clarke prenne une photo.

 **Raven** : D'une, elle avait dit qu'elle voulait une végétarienne.

 **Raven** : De deux, je suis allergique au miel.

 **Lincoln** : Ca c'est encore plus triste que le gorgonzola

 **Raven** : De trois, les chewing-gums préférés d'Anya sont certes à la menthe

 **Raven** : Mais ce qu'elle préfère, ce sont ceux avec une petite bille à croquer au milieu.

 _Quelques secondes passent_

 **Bellamy** : J'ai noté pour la végétarienne et le miel, merci Raven

 **Monty** : Et c'est un sans faute pour Raven ! Bravo !

 **Jasper** : Bellamy, l'homme imperturbable

 **Monty** : Vous confirmez Woods ?

 **Anya** : Tout juste.

 **Jasper** : Et après c'est moi le psychopathe

 **Jasper** : Et comment elle peut savoir ça hein

 **Lincoln** : Bell, commande quand même une chèvre miel, on laissera plus de parts d'une autre pizza à Raven

 **Monty** : Ouais, moi je dis c'est louche

 **Anya** : Ben c'est pas un secret…

 **Bellamy** : Ok ! Une avec de la viande ça vous dit ?

 **Monty** : Genre c'est venu comme ça dans une conversation normale

 **Anya** : Bah ouais.

 **Lincoln** : Ah mais carrément la viande !

 **Jasper** : « Je sais pas toi, mais moi j'adore jouer avec ma langue avec la petite bille dedans »

 **Jasper** : « Et sinon t'es plutôt mer ou montagne ? »

 **Monty** : MDR

 **Lincoln** : Et une avec du saumon, et des pommes de terre

 **Anya** : T'es vraiment un abruti.

 **Lincoln** : Et un supplément œuf

 **Lincoln** : J'adore quand le jaune coule dans la pizza, dis-leur bien de pas trop le cuire hein

 **Monty** : Et les deux morfales qui s'arrêtent plus là

 **Bellamy** : Ok je crois qu'on a tout, on vous ramène ça

 **Conversation CLEXA**

 **Octavia** : Les amis, je suis en poste d'observation auprès de Raven et Clarke

 **Monty** : What ?

 **Octavia** : Monty

 **Octavia** : Suis un peu

 **Octavia** : Raven est pas allée se balader avec Clarke à la plage pour ramasser des coquillages

 **Jasper** : Mais Clarke oui, et je suis sûre qu'elle va en ramener plein

 **Monty** : Attends, tu les as suivies pour les espionner ?

 **Octavia** : oui

 **Jasper** : Et comme d'hab, on saura pas quoi en faire

 **Monty** : Qui a laissé Octavia sans surveillance ?

 **Lincoln** : Du coup il se passe quoi ?

 **Jasper** : Ben on va se sentir obligés de les garder avant de les balancer dans six mois

 **Lincoln** : Non mais du côté d'Octy

 **Jasper** : Ah pardon

 **Jasper** : … Octy ?

 **Octavia** : Là je suis derrière un rocher plein de mousse

 **Octavia** : C'est pas super confortable mais bon

 **Jasper** : Non mais Lincoln parlait de Raven et Clarke

 **Jasper** : On s'en fout de ton rocher

 **Monty** : J'y pense, où est Lexa ?

 **Lincoln** : Partie courir

 **Monty** : Elle a pas couru ce matin ?

 **Lincoln** : Si

 **Jasper** : Faut qu'elle fasse redescendre sa testostérone avant la nuit

 **Anya** : Ma cousine est une fille.

 **Jasper** : Ta cousine est Lexa.

 **Monty** : Jasper 1 Anya 0

 **Octavia** : Ah les filles se sont arrêtées

 **Octavia** : Clarke ramasse quelque chose

 **Jasper** : Et voilà on est foutu

 **Octavia** : Ce serait bien si Raven pouvait nous faire un rapport en direct au fur et à mesure…

 **Monty** : Tu aurais dû lui implanter un micro sous la peau

 **Octavia** : Je sais pas comment on fait ça

 **Monty** : Non mais Octavia…

 **Raven** : Mon tel arrête pas de vibrer calmez-vous les tarés.

 **Jasper** : Je crois qu'elle te parle O'

 **Raven** : Je suis pas encore passée à l'action.

 **Octavia** : OK

 _Quelques minutes passent_

 **Lincoln** : Elles seront prêtes dans combien de temps les pizzas ?

 **Monty** : Lincoln perd pas le nord

 **Bellamy** : Encore dix minutes et on revient avec

 **Lincoln** : Cool

 **Monty** : Ya des moments où t'as pas faim ?

 **Lincoln** : Non

 **Lincoln** : Et ça marche pas que pour la nourriture…

 **Bellamy** : Je vais te faire bouffer le carton d'emballage si tu continues

 **Jasper** : La relation d'amour et de haine de Bell et Lincoln

 **Jasper** : J'en suis tout ému

 **Monty** : On a plus de nouvelles d'Octavia, j'espère qu'elle est pas tombée de son rocher

 **Jasper** : Elle doit être en train de chercher un moyen d'implanter un micro à Raven à distance

 **Lincoln** : Ah ben tiens, les voilà qui reviennent

 **Monty** : Octavia aurait pas dû les devancer ?

 **Raven** : Je vous fait un rapport ici discretos dans 5min les gars

 **Jasper** : Le suspens est insoutenable

 **Conversation 1**

 **Clarke** : Ca va Bellamy et Jasper aux pizzas ?

 **Jasper** : Ouaip

 **Bellamy** : Tout baigne

 **Clarke** : J'ai ramassé des coquillages pour vous

 **Jasper** : Oh super Clarke :)

 **Anya** : Quel faux-cul.

 **Conversation CLEXA**

 **Raven** : Alors

 _Quelques secondes passent_

 **Jasper** : Oui ?

 **Jasper** : Alors quoi ?

 **Monty** : Attends on cherche vite fait Octavia

 **Bellamy** : Vite fait ?

 **Monty** : Raven peut rien raconter tant qu'elle est pas là

 **Monty** : Elle va tous nous tuer si on sait avant elle

 **Jasper** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?

 **Monty** : Apparemment, elle s'était coincée le pied dans le rocher...

 **Jasper** : Sérieux…

 **Octavia** : On t'écoute Raven

 **Jasper** : Genre la meuf qui revient comme si de rien n'était

 **Raven** : Bon du coup

 **Raven** : Je l'ai doucement amenée à me parler de Lexa.

 **Raven** : Et je crois qu'elle lui plaît, voilà.

 **Octavia** : T'es sérieuse non mais dit les détails !

 **Jasper** : Comme t'as trop mal raconté

 **Jasper** : J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un raconter aussi mal

 **Monty** : T'as plus ou moins gâché les vacances d'Octavia là je pense

 **Monty** : Bravo

 **Jasper** : Même Lincoln qui décrit l'œuf qui coule dans la pizza c'était mieux raconté

 **Raven** : Roh vous êtes relou

 **Octavia** : Comment t'as amené le sujet Lexa ?

 **Octavia** : T'as utilisé les antisèches que je t'ai donné ?

 **Monty** : les antisèches ?

 **Octavia** : Je lui avais préparé des astuces pour guider la conversation

 **Monty** : Octavia

 **Raven** : Ben je lui ai dit un truc du genre

 **Octavia** : Quoi Mont' ? Ne me déconcentre pas maintenant

 **Monty** : Non rien.

 **Raven** : Vous m'écoutez ou pas ? Sérieux

 **Jasper** : Moi oui

 **Anya** : Oui.

 **Jasper** : Genre t'es là toi

 **Octavia** : Tu lui as dit QUOI

 **Raven** : Je voulais pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose

 **Octavia** : Oui je t'avais dit, faut y aller tranquille

 **Raven** : donc je lui ai demandé si Lexa lui plaisait.

 **Monty** : PTDR

 **Monty** : La subtilité

 **Raven** : Mais au même moment elle se baissait pour ramasser un bigorneau

 **Jasper** : A tes souhaits

 **Anya** : C'est un coquillage.

 **Raven** : Bon, du coup elle a pas entendu.

 **Octavia** : Dieu merci

 **Raven** : Alors je répète ma question

 **Octavia** : …

 **Monty** : Rappelez-moi pourquoi c'est pas Octavia qui s'est chargée de cette délicate mission ?

 **Jasper** : Parce qu'elle est complètement folle ?

 **Monty** : Bien vu

 **Raven** : Et là, elle me regarde, avec une poker face de malade.

 **Octavia** : Omg

 **Bellamy** : On sera là dans 5min avec les pizzas, préparez-vous !

 **Raven** : Et elle me dit : « Comment ça ? »

 **Monty** : J'ai l'impression qu'on va jamais en finir

 **Raven** : Alors je rebondis avec un « Ben vous étiez vachement proches, ces derniers temps, et je sais que ça fait un moment que tu as plus été avec quelqu'un alors blablabla »

 **Octavia** : C'est quoi blablabla ?

 **Monty** : Bon les filles, faites une conversation à deux pour les détails comme ça

 **Anya** : Mais moi j'ai envie de savoir les détails.

 **Monty** : Va droit au but Raven

 **Raven** : Roh mais il faut savoir aussi

 **Jasper** : Alors, Anyette, on est fleur bleue ?

 **Anya** : Ta gueule.

 **Raven** : Blablabla, c'est juste que je développais sur le fait qu'elle était proche de Lexa, et que ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait plus vue aussi épanouie.

 **Raven** : Et tiens-toi bien

 **Octavia** : Oui ?

 **Raven** : Elle a trop rougit.

 **Octavia** : Ooh adorable

 **Jasper** : Comment elles nous ont trop exclu de la conversation

 **Anya** : Ouais, alors que j'étais à fond.

 **Anya** : Tout est de ta faute.

 **Raven** : Et elle m'a demandé comment je savais, puis m'a dit qu'elle avait des papillons dans le ventre avec Lexa mais qu'elle savait pas ce que c'était

 **Octavia** : DES PAPILLONS

 **Octavia** : Aaaw

 **Raven** : Et qu'elle pense tout le temps à Lexa etc

 **Monty** : J'ose même plus en placer une

 **Jasper** : Moi pareil

 **Anya** : Vous venez de le faire. Pour rien en plus.

 **Octavia** : C'est trop mignon

 **Raven** : Et qu'elle est inquiète parce qu'elle a peur que tu lui en veuilles d'avoir une nouvelle meilleure amie.

 **Octavia** : Elles sont adorables

 **Monty** : Tiens Lexa reviens

 **Octavia** : Heu, attends, quoi ?

 **Monty** : Lexa revient

 **Octavia** : Mais non, pas toi, Raven, ce que t'as dit

 **Raven** : Maintenant que je l'ai écrit je me rends compte que c'est complètement foireux

 **Octavia** : Elle a vraiment dit ça ?!

 **Raven** : Ouais…

 **Octavia** : Il va vraiment falloir lui expliquer que quand tu as des papillons dans le ventre, ce n'est pas de l'amitié…

 **Jasper** : Non, c'est une bonne gastro

 **Conversation 1**

 **Lexa** : Les pizzas sont là dans combien de temps ?

 **Bellamy** : Ben là on arrive vers vous !

 **Lexa** : Je prends une douche rapide et j'arrive

 **Jasper** : T'as pas peur toi

 **Lexa** : Peur de quoi ?

 **Monty** : Hé bien, il y a des ventres sur patte dans ce groupe

 **Lexa** : Vous bouffez ma part je vous bouffe.

 **Conversation CLEXA**

 **Jasper** : Noter « le Lexosaure est carnivore »

 **Octavia** : Je vous avoue que je suis un peu dépitée

 **Monty** : Ah ?

 **Octavia** : L'attirance de Lexa est réciproque c'est clair

 **Jasper** : Non mais Lexa c'est pas une attirance qu'elle a

 **Octavia** : Mais Clarke me désespère vraiment

 **Jasper** : C'est plutôt une sorte de culte, une addiction incurable, une espèce de maladie

 **Anya** : T'insultes ma cousine ?

 **Jasper** : non

 **Anya** : Ok.

 **Octavia** : Je sais plus quoi faire là

 **Monty** : Ma pauvre

 **Octavia** : Ca m'a même coupé l'appétit

 **Monty** : J'en connais que ça dérangera pas…

 **Jasper** : Pourquoi on continue d'écrire alors qu'on est tous là ?

 **Monty** : Pour pas qu'on se fasse griller

 **Jasper** : Ah oui

 _Quelques secondes passent_

 **Jasper** : Mec, je crois que ya plus que nous

 **Monty** : Enfin seuls *cœur*

 **Jasper** : Tu sais, j'ai une idée

 **Monty** : J'échange pas la chèvre-miel contre la carnivore c'est mort

 **Jasper** : Octavia baisse les bras

 **Jasper** : J'ai l'impression que Raven aussi

 **Monty** : D'ailleurs, je sais pas si t'as remarqué son petit manège

 **Jasper** : Et c'était les deux plus motivées

 **Monty** : Vas-y que je me mets à côté d'Anya et qu'on se serre sous le même plaid pour manger les pizzas

 **Jasper** : Alors je me dis que…

 **Monty** : On est pas dupes mesdemoiselles

 **Jasper** : Je parle dans le vent ou bien ?

 **Monty** : Non non je te lis cher ami

 **Jasper** : Tu vois je me dis que…

 **Monty** : Bon n'en fais pas des tonnes par contre

 **Jasper** : Rho

 **Jasper** : Hé bien, il est temps pour les vrais professionnels de l'intrigue amoureuse d'entrer en scène.

 **Monty** : C'est qui ça ?

 **Jasper** : Monty

 **Jasper** : Je parle de toi et moi

 **Monty** : AAH

 **Jasper** : FINI L'AMATEURISME, PLACE AUX VRAIS PATRONS !

ooOooOoo

 **Alors là, je sais pas où on va mais ça promet. XD Si vous pensez que je contrôle quoi que ce soit, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil, à peine j'effleure mon clavier que trois répliques sont déjà parties… (avant j'étais schizophrène mais nous allons mieux)**

 **Bon, pour notre super jeu voici les répliques à associer aux personnages (rappel : Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Monty, Jasper, Anya, Kiki et Lincoln)**

 **« J'ai pas tout compris » / « On a pas envie de savoir » / « T'es vraiment un abruti. » / « *aboit* » / « Jasper 1 Anya 0 » / « Elles seront prêtes dans combien de temps les pizzas ? » / « On va se toucher. » / « Je me pèle grave les miches. » / « DES PAPILLONS »**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, je vous avoue que c'est toujours tout un exercice d'essayer d'être drôle (ou pas, ce qui m'amuse moi est peut-être tout pourri) x) A la prochaine !  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les ptits cactus ! Désolée d'avoir tardé (pour ça que je donne pas de jour de publication…), j'ai eu des soucis persos et surtout un joli mémoire à rendre mais c'est fait AND I'M BACK**

 **Quelques petites choses à vous dire avant de commencer : malheureusement, MT va se conclure ici, j'ai beaucoup trop d'autres trucs qui bouillonnent en tête et j'ai peur que ce soit redondant si je vous fais 15 chapitres comme ça… Mais c'était bien drôle à écrire. Et puis ce chapitre est le plus long de tous.**

 **Merci de me lire, de suivre, fav, reviewer, aux guests, et tout, ça encourage et c'est vraiment porteur ! Je vous aime ! Kiki vous aime ! (techniquement c'est le seul personnage que j'ai inventé alors faudra vous en contenter) Vos reviews me font rire, sourire, et illuminent mes petites journées fleuries (c'est faux, avec la sècheresse tout a cramé) (mais on s'en fout c'est vrai)**

 **Alors, pour le jeu bravo à OoO-RED-OoO et AG Foo qui ont non seulement compris les règles (bravo rien que pour ça) et réussi (l'absence de réplique de Jasper était, bien sûr, un piège intentionnel destiné à tester votre vigilance). Bon par contre, je réalise que vu que je conclue l'histoire ici, en fait c'était grave de l'arnaque. Mais l'important c'est de participer hein ? Non ? Bon ok, c'est ma faute alors du coup, si jamais ya une scène qu'il vous plairait de voir, hors des vacances et de ce scénario, et que je peux faire en mode Messenger, dites-moi et ça pourrait faire un bonus à cette fic. En fait, même si vous avez pas gagné le jeu et que vous avez une idée dites toujours, on va dire que les gagnantes du jeu sont prioritaires puis voilà (le truc trop bricolé quoi). BREF**

 **J'ai conscience que l'action (ce qu'ils font hors conversation) est parfois assez floue, mais concrètement, je donne certains détails juste pour justifier le fait qu'ils soient sur leur tel (en gros il faut qu'il y en ait toujours un qui soit pas là). Mais c'est pas très très important de savoir précisément qui est où et fait quoi pour suivre, tant qu'ils déblatèrent des conneries. Et dans ce chapitre c'est parti dans tous les sens (mais VRAIMENT je m'excuse d'avance pour ce massacre je crois que c'est le pire des quatre). J'espère que la conclusion vous plaira (okay j'ai pas cherché hyper loin mais c'est du niveau du scénario hein) parce que oui y'a une CHUTE *tadaaa***

 **Et désolée pour la longueur de ce truc, mais je voulais conclure en ayant placé tous les éléments et certaines conneries se sont rajoutées.**

 **Bonne lecture, aucun d'entre eux ne m'appartient sauf KIKI (je viens de réaliser en fait, super consolation de ne pas avoir Lexa…)**

 _Vers midi dans une petite ville bretonne se situant près de la plage_

 **Conversation 1**

 **Bellamy** : Bon les amis, vu que tout le monde s'est éparpillé en deux secondes dans le marché et que je vous vois plus, je vous propose que chaque groupe fasse sa vie et on se retrouve dans trente minutes devant l'église, vers là où on est arrivé, et on va manger, ça vous va ?

 **Monty** : Ça marche.

 **Raven** : Yes.

 **Clarke** : Super !

 **Anya** : Okay.

 **Jasper** : Okay.

 **Anya** : Aucune personnalité.

 _Un quart d'heure plus tard_

 **Monty** : Quelqu'un a envie de saucisson ce midi ?

 **Jasper** : OUAIS

 **Monty** : Non mais toi je sais t'es à côté de moi…

 **Lexa** : Non.

 **Jasper** : #briserlesrêves #ambiancemerdique

 **Bellamy** : Why note

 **Octavia** : C'est « not » Bell

 **Lincoln** : Mais carrément pour le saucisson :)

 **Lexa** : De rien.

 **Monty** : Ca m'aurait étonné Linc

 **Lincoln** : Si yen a aux herbes je suis preneur

 **Bellamy** : Wy not

 **Jasper** : Ah presque…

 **Octavia** : Mais non, garde le "why"

 **Jasper** : Apprend l'anglais avec Octavia Blake

 **Monty** : Il y a ! Et champignon aussi, miam

 **Lincoln** : Ah je suis moins fan j'avoue

 **Monty** : Bon on en prend et chacun fera comme il veut

 **Bellamy** : Why not

 **Octavia** : Bravo !

 **Monty** : …

 **Jasper** : C'est beau cet esprit de famille

 **Lincoln** : Sinon est devant le stand alcool local

 **Lincoln** : Ça vous dit ?

 **Lexa** : Ouais.

 **Jasper** : Tu dis ça parce que c'est pas moi qui propose ou parce que tu en veux pour de vrai ?

 **Monty** : Ouaip Linc prends du chouchen si possible ?

 **Lexa** : Les deux.

 **Jasper** : #briserlecoeur #cruauté

 **Lexa** : Oh ça va.

 **Lincoln** : Okay !

 _Plusieurs minutes plus tard_

 **Raven** : Les gars.

 **Raven** : On a un souci.

 **Bellamy** : Yes ?

 **Jasper** : Mdr Bell

 **Monty** : Dites-nous

 **Jasper** : Le mec se sent plus

 **Raven** : On était aux toilettes avec Clarke et Lexa

 **Jasper** : Il me vient à peu près un millier d'allusions

 **Jasper** : Que j'ai vraiment envie de partager

 **Anya** : Et on a vraiment envie que tu les gardes pour toi.

 **Raven** : Et les filles sont reparties, mais nous on est enfermées dans une cabine…

 **Monty** : Vous n'arrivez plus à sortir ?

 **Anya** : C'est la définition « d'être enfermé » je crois.

 **Bellamy** : Les toilettes de où ?

 **Lexa** : Merde on a pas du tout capté que vous étiez coincées.

 **Lincoln** : On va venir vous chercher

 **Lexa** : On vous a attendu mais vous mettiez vingt ans à sortir.

 **Octavia** : Comment ça « on est enfermées » ?

 **Anya** : Ouais ben on était bloquées.

 **Raven** : Celles à côté de la banque là

 **Raven** : Ben Anya et moi O'

 **Clarke** : Oh mon Dieu les filles !

 **Octavia** : Mais vous êtes dans la même cabine ?

 **Monty** : Tiens c'est vrai ça

 **Lexa** : Mais pourquoi vous nous avez pas appelées ?

 **Clarke** : Ca va aller ?

 **Raven** : T'inquiète Clarke.

 **Anya** : Je sais pas moi, on y a pas pensé.

 **Lexa** : Chelou.

 **Octavia** : Je vois pas ce qui vous a amené à y entrer à deux je t'avoue

 **Raven** : Sérieux, c'est vraiment une priorité là ?

 **Bellamy** : J'arrive

 **Octavia** : Il s'est passé quoi du coup ?

 **Octavia** : Retracez l'action

 **Monty** : Mdr Avec elle vous êtes dans la merde

 **Lincoln** : C'est le cas de le dire lol

 **Lexa** : Super, Linc…

 **Raven** : Je n'arrivais pas à fermer et Anya est venue m'aider, voilà, contente ?

 **Monty** : Ah bah elle doit être super douée vu le résultat

 **Raven** : Elle l'est…

 **Octavia** : …

 **Monty** : Le malaise

 **Raven** : Pour fermer la porte, je veux dire.

 **Octavia** : Oui, oui pourquoi tu précises ? :)

 **Bellamy** : On est plus bien loin tenez bon

 **Clarke** : Tenez-nous au courant de l'évolution de la situation !

 **Monty** : On dirait le sauvetage d'une catastrophe

 **Lincoln** : C'est un peu ça

 **Lincoln** : Jasper a perdu son tel ou quoi ?

 **Monty** : Je sais pas il s'est pris de passion pour l'étal des fleurs d'un coup

 **Monty** : J'ai pas trop compris mais bon

 **Lincoln** : …C'est Jasper

 **Monty** : c'est Jasper quoi

 **Octavia** : Jasper hein

 **Lincoln** : Quelle télépathie :)

 **Octavia** : Ca ne m'étonne plus Lincky *cœur*

 **Lincoln** : Toi t'es à moi ;)

 **Monty** : Heureusement que Bell est occupé à sortir les filles

 **Lexa** : Mais nous on a aussi des yeux hein.

 **Monty** : Tout va bien team toilettes ?

 _Quelques secondes passent_

 **Bellamy** : C'est bon la porte s'est ouverte

 **Bellamy** : Un truc s'était coincé dans le loquet et il tournait plus

 **Jasper** : Merci pour ce rapport

 **Bellamy** : Je vous propose qu'on se retrouve pour manger maintenant

 **Jasper** : D'accord

 **Octavia** : Très louche cette docilité Jordan

 **Bellamy** : J'achète un dessert et on arrive

 _Une minute passe_

 **Bellamy** : Qui est le crétin qui a mis ses chaussettes sales dans mon sac ?

 **Raven** : Tu demandes vraiment ?

 **Octavia** : Et sans surprise…

 **Jasper** : C'est pas moi

 **Raven** : Sérieux ?

 **Octavia** : Ah bon ?

 **Lexa** : Pourquoi tu te justifies ?

 **Jasper** : Tout le monde s'attend à ce que ce soit moi

 **Lexa** : Mais non, tu psychotes.

 **Octavia** : J'étais sûre que ce serait toi

 **Monty** : Je pensais que c'était Jasper…

 **Raven** : C'est vraiment pas Jasper ?

 **Jasper** : Et voilà

 **Jasper** : Je suis la victime de ce groupe

 **Lexa** : LOL

 **Lexa** : On est victimes de ta présence plutôt.

 **Monty** : Elles sont comment, ces chaussettes ?

 **Lincoln** : L'inspecteur Green se charge de l'enquête !

 **Bellamy** : Grises avec une rayure blanche en haut

 **Monty** : Ah nope, ça me dit rien ça désolé

 **Lincoln** : L'inspecteur Green classe l'affaire… *déception*

 **Jasper** : J'ai zéro chaussette comme ça

 **Clarke** : Vous êtes où ?

 **Monty** : Un homme doit savoir s'incliner devant ses limites

 **Bellamy** : Elles ont l'air grandes je pense que c'est à un mec

 **Lexa** : Anya chausse du 42.

 **Monty** : Wouah

 **Octavia** : Sérieux Lexa ?

 **Lexa** : Ouais.

 **Jasper** : La famille FREAKS

 **Anya** : Ben quoi ?

 **Anya** : Pleins de filles chaussent du 42.

 **Lexa** : Je me rappelle de ses coups de pieds quand j'étais plus jeune et qu'on se battait.

 **Jasper** : Tu as utilisé plus de dix mots d'un coup

 **Octavia** : « ses coups de pieds » ?

 **Monty** : Sympa…

 **Jasper** : Je screenshot

 **Raven** : Attends quoi ?

 **Octavia** : Non mais Jasper…

 **Jasper** : Ben quoi

 **Jasper** : On le sait que les Woods sont complètement tapés

 **Anya** : Notre grand-mère faisait des paris.

 **Jasper** : Vous voyez ?

 **Monty** : Celle qui roule jamais sous la limitation ?

 **Octavia** : Non mais what

 **Bellamy** : On s'éloigne des chaussettes là les gars

 **Lexa** : Ouais, celle-là.

 **Octavia** : Ceci explique cela

 **Monty** : Mais des paris sur qui gagne ?

 **Lexa** : Bah ouais. Ca animait les repas de famille.

 **Anya** : C'est moi qui gagnais en général.

 **Octavia** : …

 **Raven** : J'allais justement demander, j'étais sûre que c'était toi. :)

 **Anya** : ;)

 **Lexa** : Parce que t'es plus âgée.

 **Lexa** : Et t'avais une côte moins élevée ceci dit.

 **Jasper** : Elle est quand même super space votre mamie

 **Anya** : Ouais, tes victoires rapportaient plus mais étaient plus rares.

 **Jasper** : La mienne me faisait des cookies puis on jouait au loto et on regardait Thalassa ensembles

 **Octavia** : Non mais j'en reviens pas

 **Jasper** : Tu n'aimes pas Thalassa ?

 **Octavia** : Ca frôle la maltraitance

 **Jasper** : Mais non c'était super

 **Raven** : Je crois qu'elle parle pas à toi Jordan.

 **Jasper** : J'adore les émissions sur la mer

 **Anya** : Laisse-le il délire.

 **Bellamy** : On peut faire un topo sur qui est où et où on se retrouve deux minutes ?

 **Jasper** : Et sur les chaussettes

 **Jasper** : Avant qu'on accuse injustement un innocent

 **Lexa** : Ca rattraperait toutes les autres fois où tu ne l'es pas.

 **Jasper** : T'es en forme toi aujourd'hui

 **Lexa** : Ouais.

 **Jasper** : Vous êtes passées à l'acte avec Clarkie, c'est ça ?

 **Octavia** : Ah laisse-les tranquilles avec ça

 **Monty** : LOL

 **Jasper** : Heu, c'est vraiment toi qui dit ça, Octavia ?

 **Clarke** : On se retrouve où ?

 **Clarke** : Pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ?

 **Clarke** : Je sais pas si mes messages passent

 **Clarke** : Ca passe là ?

 **Clarke** : slfkjsf

 **Octavia** : Oula oui Clarke on te reçoit

 **Jasper** : Du calme Clarke tout va bien se passer

 **Octavia** : Pas de panique

 **Raven** : Elle n'est pas avec toi Lex ?

 **Jasper** : Pour revenir à la mer

 **Anya** : Mais faites-le taire.

 **Lincoln** : Bell a parlé d'une église je crois

 **Lexa** : Si.

 **Lexa** : Je gères.

 **Jasper** : Je peux vous citer au moins six espèces de mollusques différentes

 **Anya** : On s'en tape.

 **Monty** : Sérieux ?

 **Octavia** : Ne l'encourage pas Monty

 **Jasper** : Et autant de moules

 **Jasper** : Ca normalement tu t'en tapes moins

 **Jasper** : Ou tu t'en tapes, littéralement

 **Raven** : Punaise j'ai ultra faim.

 **Jasper** : Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;)

 **Anya** : Pas vraiment, non.

 **Lincoln** : Raven ou le timing parfait

 **Anya** : Je mets ça sur le compte de ta folie douce.

 **Raven** : Hein ?

 **Lexa** : Ou de sa débilité profonde.

 **Bellamy** : Alors

 **Monty** : Silence, notre chef va parler

 **Bellamy** : J'avais dit qu'on se retrouvait à l'église à l'entrée, vous voyez ou pas ? Rappelez-moi qui est avec qui et où ?

 **Octavia** : Nous on est avec toi *cœur*

 **Raven** : Je pense qu'il avait remarqué, O'

 **Lincoln** : Raven et Anya sont aussi avec nous (Bell, O' et myself)

 **Jasper** : La « team WC »

 **Monty** : Avec Jasper, on est vers le début où il y a pleins de saucissons

 **Octavia** : Vous êtes encore là depuis tout à l'heure en fait ?

 **Lexa** : Avec Clarke.

 **Monty** : Ben on est allé voir les fleurs entre-temps, Jasper est passé aux toilettes au début, mais… oui.

 **Jasper** : T'as pas dit où Lexa

 **Anya** : Dans ton…

 **Jasper** : La consigne était claire pourtant…

 **Jasper** : Assumez que ça fait vingt minutes que vous êtes au sex shop local

 **Octavia** : Mais vous avez rien vu du marché du coup les gars

 **Clarke** : On a trouvé pleins de cadeaux pour Kiki *cœur*

 **Monty** : Bah, on connait ce genre de marché

 **Clarke** : Hein Lex ?

 **Lexa** : Oui…

 **Raven** : Mdr l'enthousiasme

 **Jasper** : « Kiki »

 **Jasper** : Quel habile nom de code

 **Octavia** : Moi j'ai enfin pu m'acheter une bague comme je voulais *cœur*

 **Monty** : On est presque à l'église

 **Jasper** : Mais en vérité je sais pas pourquoi je pose la question

 **Bellamy** : On y est presque aussi !

 **Jasper** : Clarke est bien sûr

 **Jasper** : DANS LE CŒUR DE LEXA

 **Jasper** : TAM TATAM TATAM *musique émotion*

 **Raven** : MDR

 **Jasper** : *coeur* *coeur* *coeur* *coeur*

 **Monty** : On arrive vers vous

 **Lincoln** : C'est marrant j'aurais pas fait la musique émotion comme ça

 **Lexa** : Anya.

 **Octavia** : T'as toujours eu l'oreille musicale amour :) :)

 **Anya** : Yep ?

 **Lincoln** : Et la plus jolie mélodie reste ta voix mi amor

 **Monty** : On est là

 **Lexa** : Donne un coup de pied à Jasper.

 **Bellamy** : MES YEUX

 **Anya** : Ok.

 **Monty** : JASPER FUIS

 **Jasper** : Oh putain

 **Octavia** : Jasper reviens, on a faim !

 _Plus tard dans la journée pendant la promenade sur la côte de granit rose_

 **Conversation Clexa**

 **Jasper** : Bon, du coup, cette conversation est complètement abandonnée ?

 **Jasper** : La guerre est finie ?

 **Jasper** : On laisse tout tomber ?

 **Octavia** : Tu sais Jaspy

 **Octavia** : Rien ne fait mieux le travail que la nature

 **Raven** : « Jaspy »

 **Monty** : C'est ce que je me dit aussi…

 **Raven** : « Avec Jaspy, j'aspire tout mon intérieur dans la bonne humeur ! »

 **Raven** : Didi didiii *jingle*

 **Raven** : « Vous aussi, optez pour Jaspy, la solution contre la saleté! »

 **Anya** : Pas contre la connerie par contre.

 **Jasper** : Ah. Ah. Ah.

 **Octavia** : Par contre Raven, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir

 **Jasper** : Je me fends la poire

 **Monty** : J'en ai un à la maison et il est très efficace *cœur*

 **Raven** : De quoi ?

 **Anya** : Mais en terme de décibels, le Jaspy, c'est pas trop ça par contre.

 **Monty** : On ne peut pas tout avoir

 **Octavia** : Ben Anya et toi :)

 **Monty** : Ouch direct

 **Jasper** : Vos sarcasmes ne m'atteignent pas

 **Raven** : Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

 **Anya** : Tu lui as dit quoi Rav ?

 **Jasper** : Puis pour revenir au sujet de base

 **Jasper** : Ya plus que moi qui lutte pour Clexa

 **Octavia** : Roh allez arrêtez votre char

 **Jasper** : D'ailleurs je pars en mission dans l'instant

 **Monty** : « arrêtez votre char »

 **Raven** : Mais j'ai rien dit rien fait moi.

 **Monty** : Expression périmée depuis 1980

 **Anya** : On est amies.

 **Monty** : Je savais pas qu'on pouvait échanger autant de salive entre « amies »

 **Octavia** : Alleeez assumez quoi on vous jugera pas

 **Lincoln** : Pour vous dire là elle sautille partout en tapant frénétiquement sur son téléphone

 **Lincoln** : Vous feriez une heureuse

 **Raven** : Roh mais ya rien à dire.

 **Octavia** : Comment on va vous appeler…

 **Anya** : Et s'il y avait à dire, on vous le dira en temps voulu.

 **Octavia** : Anyen ? C'est un peu bizarre

 **Monty** : C'est presque un aveu ça, non ?

 **Raven** : T'aurais pas dû dire ça An.

 **Octavia** : OMG

 **Monty** : Ah, Octavia a capté ça y est

 **Raven** : On est foutues…

 **Octavia** : RANYA

 **Octavia** : Ca c'est PARFAIT

 **Monty** : Ah non elle s'en carre en fait

 **Octavia** : Clexa et Ranya

 **Lincoln** : Et nous on est quoi ?

 **Bellamy** : « Octavia et le type, là »

 **Monty** : MDR

 **Octavia** : Pff

 **Monty** : N'empêche j'aime bien comme Raven et Anya nous ont faussé compagnie

 **Monty** : dans cette conversation comme dans la promenade

 **Octavia** : Où est Jasper, d'ailleurs ?

 **Conversation 1**

 **Octavia** : Quelqu'un a vu Jasper ?

 **Bellamy** : Nop

 **Lexa** : Il est avec nous, on est devant vous.

 **Octavia** : Oh…

 **Monty** : Ca sent mauvais ça

 **Lexa** : Tu parles de quoi là ?

 **Monty** : Non, rien. Je vous rejoins.

 _La promenade continue, tout le monde commence à arriver à la fin_

 **Bellamy** : Je sais pas si tout le monde voit le gros rocher au bout mais c'est l'endroit où on fait demi-tour !

 **Lexa** : Si. On y est nous.

 **Anya** : On y arrive aussi.

 **Bellamy** : Ah bah on arrive avec O et Lincoln nous

 **Monty** : Faut qu'on vous raconte un truc drôle.

 **Octavia** : Sur Ranya ?

 **Lexa** : Ranya ?

 **Raven** : Laisse tomber Lex…

 **Monty** : Non sur Jasper

 **Anya** : L'adrénaline retombe dans la foule…

 **Monty** : Quand je les ai rejoint tout à l'heure, il était avec Clarke et Lexa

 **Monty** : On est descendu au milieu des rochers pour explorer une espèce de grotte

 **Monty** : Et ça sentait le mauvais coup à la Jasper

 **Anya** : On ne voit pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

 **Raven** : Jasper est de nature plutôt taquine An.

 **Anya** : C'était ironique sweetie.

 **Raven** : Oh…

 **Octavia** : Surtout ne faites pas attention à nous, continuez

 **Octavia** : « sweetie » je note…

 **Lincoln** : Elle le fait vraiment

 **Monty** : Bon, du coup il se rapproche dangereusement des filles, et là

 **Raven** : Quel suspens insoutenable.

 **Anya** : J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que Jasper a fait.

 **Raven** : Sérieux ?

 **Anya** : Non.

 **Anya** : T'as plus de second degré ou quoi ?

 **Monty** : Clarke glisse méchamment sur un rocher

 **Octavia** : Raven est aveuglée par l'amour c'est trop mignon *cœur*

 **Raven** : J'écris, je marche, j'essaie de ne pas faire de fautes d'orthographe, et je réfléchis à un système de filtre à air automobile qui ne se noierait en cas d'inondation en même temps, désolée si je suis pas 100% concentrée.

 **Lincoln** : …

 **Anya** : T'es un génie. :)

 **Monty** : Bon visiblement tout le monde s'en fout que Clarke se fracasse le crâne…

 **Octavia** : Je vais faire comme si je ne t'avais pas lue Raven

 **Octavia** : Et Monty va gentiment continuer son histoire

 **Lincoln** : Ben vu qu'on voit Clarke en direct on voit bien qu'elle a pas le crâne fendu en deux donc enchaine bro

 **Raven** : Phrase la plus longue que Lincoln ait jamais écrite.

 **Raven** : Et ça parle même pas de bouffe.

 **Monty** : Bon, du coup, elle se rattrape à Lexa tout en donnant un grand coup à Jasper par inadvertance

 **Bellamy** : inavertance ?

 **Anya** : Laisse tomber.

 **Bellamy** : C'est un vrai mot ça ?

 **Octavia** : Oui Bell

 **Anya** : Quelle patience.

 **Raven** : Oh non Jaspy est tombé et vous avez décidé de le laisser là bas.

 **Monty** : Non, bien mieux, il est tombé sur une nana qui était là aussi

 **Anya** : Dommage.

 **Monty** : Maya je crois que c'est son nom

 **Monty** : Et je crois que ce fut le coup de foudre

 **Octavia** : Nooon

 **Lincoln** : MDR

 **Anya** : Il peut ressentir des émotions aussi complexes lui ?

 **Raven** : Et vous l'avez quand même laissé là-bas.

 **Monty** : Bah il a fait signe qu'il nous rejoindrait, on le croisera au retour j'imagine.

 **Octavia** : C'est la journée de l'amour *cœur*

 **Raven** : Ah bon pourquoi ?

 **Anya** : Cette pauvre Maya.

 **Bellamy** : Okay, à part Jasper, on est tous là je crois.

 **Lexa** : Yep.

 **Lexa** : Si quelqu'un a envie de porter le chien qu'il ne se retienne pas.

 **Lexa** : Elle avance pas avec ses pattes de 5cm.

 **Raven** : Tiens Lexa qui râle après Kiki, ça faisait longtemps.

 **Clarke** : Si vous voulez vous dévouez, j'ai un porte-chien.

 **Monty** : Un quoi ?

 **Clarke** : C'est un sac pour mettre le chien, ça se porte comme un sac à dos mais devant.

 **Anya** : Ca te dit pas, Lexou ?

 **Lincoln** : Mdr

 **Octavia** : Ptdr j'imagine Lexa avec ce truc

 **Raven** : Ca m'étonne tellement pas que tu aies ça, Clarke.

 **Monty** : A quand la poussette tout terrain pour chien ?

 **Lexa** : Je vois pas le problème, Clarke a mal au dos et peut pas le faire.

 **Octavia** : Trop chou

 **Clarke** : Il y a des poussettes tout terrain pour chien ?

 **Monty** : Ou comment étouffer le ridicule avec classe

 **Monty** : Bravo Lex

 **Lexa** : Ca veut pas dire que je me dévoue.

 **Monty** : Heu je sais pas Clarke, je disais ça comme ça…

 **Bellamy** : Vas-y moi je veux bien la porter.

 **Lincoln** : …

 **Monty** : Sérieux ?

 **Jasper** : Vous êtes où ?

 **Raven** : Aaaaaah Jaspy

 **Lincoln** : Au grand rocher au bout

 **Anya** : Tu faisais quoi ?

 **Octavia** : Alors, Jaspy ?

 **Jasper** : Alors quoi ?

 **Raven** : Je te le fais court avant qu'elle s'excite : MAYA.

 **Jasper** : La femme de ma vie

 **Jasper** : Elle aussi regarde Thalassa

 **Raven** : Attends tu lui as parlé de Thalassa, sérieux ?

 **Anya** : Je savais que ces vacances finiraient par en valoir la peine.

 **Octavia** : Worse topic ever

 **Lincoln** : Je prétends pas être un pro avec les filles mais là…

 **Jasper** : Je vous rejoins

 **Raven** : Tu t'es surpassé.

 **Jasper** : En plus elle est à notre camping

 **Raven** : Thalassa mdr

 **Octavia** : Je vais pas m'en remettre je crois

 **Jasper** : Ah je vous vois

 **Jasper** : MDR

 **Octavia** : Quoi ?

 **Anya** : Ca y est son dernier neurone a lâché.

 **Jasper** : Ne vous retournez pas mais je crois que Clarke a sympathisé avec un mec super efféminé avec un porte-chien

 **Raven** : Tiens tu connais le porte-chien toi ?

 **Monty** : +1 même question

 **Lexa** : Clarke parle avec Bellamy en fait Jasper…

 **Lincoln** : MDR c'est Bell

 **Jasper** : Hein ? Le mec avec le col en V et le chien ?

 **Lexa** : Bah ouais.

 **Anya** : C'est vrai qu'il fait très gay comme ça.

 **Raven** : Vous me tuez

 **Lincoln** : Bellamy est gay ? o_o

 **Octavia** : Mais non

 **Jasper** : Quelle réactivité

 **Jasper** : Tu assumerais pas ?

 **Monty** : Ma parole, ce groupe est une petite gaypride

 **Lexa** : Comment ça ?

 **Raven** : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 **Monty** : Je commence à me sentir tout chose

 **Octavia** : Non mais les meufs…

 **Jasper** : Désolé Monty, mon cœur vient d'être conquis

 **Octavia** : Et si, pour te répondre, j'assumerais Bell, quel que soit son choix.

 **Jasper** : Ce message est sponsorisé par l'association nationale des droits LGBTQ

 **Monty** : Les préjugés c'est mal

 **Jasper** : Protégez-vous

 **Bellamy** : Bon vous avez fini on peut y aller ?

 **Jasper** : En même temps, tu l'assumes déjà tel qu'on le connaît alors bon

 **Bellamy** : Hein ?

 **Bellamy** : J'ai la flemme de lire tout votre cirque

 **Raven** : …

 **Bellamy** : Vous me ferez un résumé

 **Raven** : Oui oui…

 **Monty** : Il est pas passé loin celui-là mec

 **Jasper** : Pas de soucis Bellamy !

 **Anya** : Lèche-cul.

 _Le soir de retour au camping_

 **Octavia** : Vu que tout le monde passe son temps à s'éparpiller voilà le programme de la soirée

 **Octavia** : Enfin, en tout cas celui que LINCOLN et MOI allons suivre

 **Octavia** : D'ailleurs je nous ai trouvé un nom : Linctavia

 **Octavia** : C'est joli non ? *cœur*

 **Jasper** : Non mais le spam Blake j'hallucine

 **Clarke** : Ooh trop mignon

 **Anya** : J'aime bien.

 **Bellamy** : Le programme d'O', Lincoln et BELLAMY je précise.

 **Lexa** : Vous donnez des noms aux couples, sérieux ?

 **Monty** : C'est la tendance ouais

 **Jasper** : Tu veux savoir le tien avec Clarke ?

 **Lexa** : Et le tien avec mon poing ?

 **Monty** : « Envoie COUPLE au 6969 »

 **Jasper** : La violence est le refuge de l'incompétence.

 **Clarke** : Moi je veux bien savoir !

 **Octavia** : T'es trop chou

 **Jasper** : Au moins une des deux assume, bravo Clarke !

 **Clarke** : Clarke + Kiki = ?

 **Raven** : Ah oui d'accord MDR

 **Monty** : Elle saura toujours me surprendre…

 **Lexa** : Clarke, tu sais que tu ne peux pas être en couple avec un chien…

 **Jasper** : Woods reste forte et dissimule sa blessure avec courage

 **Jasper** : On peut l'applaudir bien fort

 **Lincoln** : En plus c'est une femelle

 **Monty** : Qui, Lexa ?

 **Jasper** : *clap clap*

 **Lexa** : Et alors ?

 **Anya** : Où est le problème ?

 **Raven** : #homophobie

 **Clarke** : Oui je sais, mais c'est pour rigoler hein.

 **Jasper** : Fais gaffe Linc, on a tout le comité de défense des lesbiennes de France là

 **Lincoln** : Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça…

 **Clarke** : Du coup, je pensais à Clarkekiki.

 **Octavia** : Vous me l'avez tout ratatiné là…

 **Raven** : Non mais Clarke, t'as juste collé vos deux noms…

 **Monty** : Lincoln ? Ratatiné ?

 **Clarke** : Il faut pas ?

 **Lexa** : Je crois que le but est plutôt de mélanger les deux.

 **Lexa** : Par exemple « Clexark » pour toi et moi.

 **Jasper** : Exemple pris complètement au hasard bien sûr

 **Raven** : « Clexark » lol

 **Octavia** : Mais non vous c'est CLEXA

 **Clarke** : Aah, d'accord, Clarkiki alors !

 **Octavia** : Clexark, non mais Lexa…

 **Lexa** : Je disais ça comme ça…

 **Raven** : Mouais c'est un peu mieux Clarke

 **Lexa** : Je savais pas qu'il y avait un nom officiel…

 **Bellamy** : Je vais faire un tour à la réception pour savoir s'il y a des animations ce soir, je vous tiens au jus.

 **Jasper** : Notre chef impassible

 **Lexa** : C'est toi Octavia qui est à l'origine de ça ?

 **Clarke** : « Kikarke »

 **Octavia** : De quoi, Clexa ?

 **Monty** : Atteeeends je viens avec toi Bell

 **Lexa** : Ouais.

 **Octavia** : Je crois que c'est Raven, moi je préférais Lexark mais bon

 **Raven** : Kikarke validé.

 **Octavia** : Han sérieux mais c'est moche

 **Clarke** : Ouiiii. :D

 **Anya** : On vous ramène des bières avec Rav.

 **Lexa** : Attends mais vous avez vraiment discuté de ça ?

 **Lincoln** : Yeeah vous gérez

 **Lincoln** : On a préparé le barbeuc avec Bell

 **Clarke** : Moi je préfère Clexa.

 **Jasper** : Moi aussi

 **Anya** : On t'a pas demandé.

 **Lexa** : Non mais moi aussi je préfère Clexa, mais j'en reviens pas que vous ayez vraiment parlé de ça…

 **Raven** : Si tu savais…

 **Jasper** : Je viens de réaliser

 **Jasper** : Tu devais pas nous donner ton programme O' ?

 **Octavia** : AH SI

 **Octavia** : J'ai complètement zappé avec toutes ces émotions

 **Lexa** : Quelles émotions ?

 **Jasper** : Vous pouvez passer cette partie de la conversation les Woods, ça vous concerne pas

 **Raven** : Kikarke, ça laisse personne indemne

 **Anya** : C'est toi qui laisse personne indemne.

 **Jasper** : …

 **Octavia** : Je vais à nouveau vous ignorer et poursuivre comme si de rien n'était

 **Raven** : An…

 **Octavia** : (surtout ne vous censurez pas si vous avez envie de vous exprimer)

 **Jasper** : Je peux exprimer mon malaise ou pas ?

 **Octavia** : Non.

 **Lexa** : C'est pas juste, pourquoi nous on en prend plein la gueule avec Clarke ?

 **Octavia** : (on ne vous jugera pas et on ne fera pas de commentaires)

 **Jasper** : Ah non, pas avec Clarke, juste toi

 **Lincoln** : Alors ce programme ? Je mets les saucisses à cuire

 **Lexa** : Connard.

 **Lincoln** : Ok pas de saucisses pour Lexa

 **Lexa** : Je parlais à Jordan, Linc.

 **Jasper** : *cœur*

 **Jasper** : Lexa est pas très très saucisse Linc

 **Raven** : Elle était facile celle-là.

 **Octavia** : Oui, du coup, je me disais qu'en fait on pouvait attendre le retour des garçons de la réception

 **Lincoln** : Bonne idée mi amor

 **Jasper** : Tout ça pour ça ?

 **Lincoln** : T'es la meilleure *cœur*

 **Raven** : Tu es vraiment en train de lui écrire ça alors que vous êtes à côté ?

 **Monty** : Nous revoilà !

 **Octavia** : Timing parfait !

 **Bellamy** : Il y a un bal ce soir, enfin ils appellent ça comme ça mais c'est juste un mec qui passe des tubes des années 80…

 **Raven** : Bah vu qu'on est trop crevés pour bouger, ça peut être marrant non ?

 **Clarke** : Partante !

 **Jasper** : Une bonne occasion de montrer à Maya mon « Tony soul »

 **Anya** : Ton quoi ?

 **Anya** : Oh mon dieu ne dit rien je ne veux pas savoir.

 **Raven** : Je crois qu'il y a une vague référence à un film culte des années 80.

 **Lexa** : Saturday Night Fever, La Fièvre du Samedi Soir en français, est sortie en 77 aux US et en 1978 en France.

 **Monty** : Quelle… précision

 **Lexa** : Donc c'est pas un film des années 80.

 **Jasper** : « Wikiwoods, votre référence en matière d'anecdotes croustillantes et salées. Anniversaire ? Mariage ? Trivial Pursuit haletant ? En toute circonstance elle égaiera vos folles réunions. Alors n'hésitez plus et faites appel à Wikiwoods, l'ami de la connaissance inutile ! »

 **Lexa** : Du calme, Jaspyrator.

 **Octavia** : Comment tu sais tout ça ?

 **Lincoln** : JASPYRATOR

 **Clarke** : T'es trop forte Lex *cœur*

 **Lincoln** : J'ADORE

 **Anya** : Elle regardait ce film en boucle quand on était petites.

 **Raven** : Je te verrai plus pareille Lexa…

 **Anya** : Je peux plus piffrer cette chanson là… avec le castrat…

 **Lexa** : J'adore le disco.

 **Octavia** : Stayin Alive ?

 **Anya** : Peu importe son nom.

 **Clarke** : On dirait pas mais Lex adore danser et les trucs brillants moulants.

 **Bellamy** : Je disais ça comme ça hein, après ils passeront peut-être des trucs récents

 **Lexa** : Heu Clarke, tu n'étais pas obligée de partager ça…

 **Jasper** : Toute cette conversation va être soigneusement conservée

 **Anya** : Tiens c'est vrai ça, tu prenais tout le temps les trucs brillants de mamie.

 **Monty** : Je ne demande même plus laquelle…

 **Jasper** : Imprimée et archivée dans un classeur entretenu par mes soins

 **Raven** : Creepy Jaspy.

 **Lincoln** : Techniquement elles ont qu'une grand-mère en commun non ?

 **Lexa** : Mamie Claude ?

 **Jasper** : Tu sous-estimes les Woods Linc

 **Octavia** : C'est pas votre grand-père qui s'appelle Claude ?

 **Anya** : Si, mais après c'est devenu mamie Claude.

 **Monty** : …ah ?

 **Jasper** : Qu'est-ce que je disais

 **Raven** : Oo

 **Jasper** : Personne l'attendait celle-là

 **Jasper** : Enfin celui-là… Celle-là ?

 **Monty** : Donc… attends… Ya mamie Fight Club qui était avec papy Claude, qui est devenu mamie Claude. C'est ça ? Votre… vos mamie sont bi ?

 **Anya** : Ouais.

 **Lexa** : Yep.

 **Octavia** : Okay je commence à comprendre…

 _Quelques secondes passent_

 **Octavia** : Je crois que l'assistance est bouche bée.

 **Bellamy** : Et les bières sont là, ça tombe bien ! A table tout le monde !

 **Jasper** : Bellamy Blake l'homme de la situation

 _Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, la nuit est tombée, le groupe est au « bal »_

 **Raven** : Quelqu'un a vu Anya ? J'ai sa bière.

 **Monty** : Non mais par contre, je vois Bellamy

 **Octavia** : On l'a perdu il était avec Linc et moi

 **Monty** : Hé bien écoute il est assez occupé là

 **Lexa** : On est au bar avec Clarke, pas d'Anya en vue.

 **Lexa** : C'est qui le mec avec Bell ?

 **Monty** : C'est le mec de la réception du camping qu'on a vu tout à l'heure

 **Octavia** : Il s'est fait un ami ?

 **Raven** : Anya si tu lis cette conversation, je serai devant le présentoir en forme de bière.

 **Lincoln** : Le point de repère glamour

 **Lincoln** : Et je sais pas si vous avez Jasper dans votre angle de vue mais ça vaut le détour

 **Monty** : J'aurais pas dit vraiment « ami » O'…

 **Lexa** : Dis-nous tout Lincoln.

 **Octavia** : Ah ? Développe Monty

 **Lincoln** : Il y a du « Tony Soul » dans l'air

 **Raven** : Sur du Lady Gaga ? Sérieux ?

 **Monty** : Hé bien… comment dire…

 **Lexa** : C'est un affront à Tony Manero.

 **Octavia** : Oui ?

 **Lincoln** : Je crois que notre John Travolta en herbe vous rejoint Lex

 **Lexa** : Je vais lui apprendre ce que c'est le vrai « Disco soul ».

 **Octavia** : Monty.

 **Octavia** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Lincoln** : Il se passe quoi ?

 **Raven** : Mon radar potin s'affole.

 **Anya** : Je vois pas de présentoir en forme de bière princesse.

 **Monty** : Je sais pas si c'est à moi de vous dire ça

 **Raven** : Mais si ! A côté de celui des hot-dog bella.

 **Lincoln** : Lol Il faut vraiment que la révélation de Monty soit énorme pour qu'O laisse passer votre étalage de mièvrerie

 **Octavia** : J'en perds pas une miette t'inquiète

 **Octavia** : On débriefera plus tard

 **Raven** : Flippant.

 **Octavia** : Vas-y Monty, on te lit

 **Monty** : J'ai l'impression d'être le reporter du groupe…

 **Monty** : Ce gars-là, Murphy je crois

 **Raven** : Ah mais je vois qui c'est, il est plutôt beau gosse.

 **Anya** : Sérieux ?

 **Raven** : Oui, enfin, quand c'est ton genre de mec quoi.

 **Anya** : …

 **Monty** : Je crois qu'il a tapé dans l'œil de Bell voilà.

 **Monty** : Et maintenant je vais me chercher une bière.

 **Lincoln** : Fuis mon ami, vite

 **Octavia** : DE QUOI ?

 **Clarke** : Les gars, Bellamy s'est fait un ami !

 **Raven** : Sans blague.

 **Clarke** : C'est qui ?

 **Anya** : Oh, un mec.

 **Lincoln** : C'est bien le souci lol

 **Clarke** : On va aller les voir avec Lex, il a l'air sympa.

 **Raven** : Heu, Clarke je ne pense pas que

 **Raven** : Trop tard…

 **Jasper** : Alors ça gaz ? Vous vous amusez ?

 **Anya** : On passait une bonne soirée jusque-là.

 **Lexa** : Jasper, toi, moi sur la piste, maintenant.

 **Lincoln** : Mdr il a pas eu le temps de réagir le pauvre

 **Octavia** : Est-ce qu'on en parle ou ?

 **Raven** : Du déhanché de Jaspy ?

 **Anya** : Non, merci.

 **Octavia** : Bell et ce mec

 **Monty** : Je pensais que tu tolérais ?

 **Octavia** : Oui mais pas que ça arriverait ce soir !

 **Raven** : Il a l'air tout heureux, c'est bien pour lui, va. Il est tout détendu.

 **Octavia** : Non mais je suis contente pour lui

 **Raven** : On vous laisse on va danser nous.

 **Monty** : Nous ?

 **Lincoln** : Bah à ton avis ?

 **Octavia** : Et évidemment que je le juge pas

 **Octavia** : Mais quand même

 **Monty** : Allez c'est pas grave en plus ce Murphy est vraiment pas mal..

 **Lincoln** : Attends toi aussi tu ?

 **Octavia** : Tu peux tout nous dire Mont'

 **Lincoln** : Ouais on est plus à ça près là…

 **Monty** : Hein ?

 **Monty** : Vous n'y êtes pas du tout sérieux

 **Monty** : D'ailleurs je vais danser j'adore cette chanson

 **Octavia** : C'est Lady Gaga…

 **Lincoln** : On devrait lui dire…

 _La soirée passe, tout le monde s'est éparpillé_

 **Jasper** : Les garsje suis amoureu

 **Monty** : Bravo

 **Monty** : Explique-moi pourquoi tu es là alors que tu passes une merveilleuse soirée avec l'amour de ta vie que tu as rencontré il y a trois heures ?

 **Jasper** : Je viens de la racimpogner jerentre

 **Monty** : Un peu bourré non ?

 **Jasper** : Boh

 **Clarke** : Bravo Jasper !

 **Monty** : Tiens salut Clarke

 **Clarke** : Salut Monty !

 **Clarke** : Toi aussi tu as trouvé une jolie fille ?

 **Monty** : Mmh peut-être bien :)

 **Clarke** : Je suis tellement contente que tout le monde ait trouvé quelqu'un *cœur*

 **Monty** : Tu n'es pas avec Lexa ?

 **Clarke** : Si, on est dans notre tente elle vient de s'endormir.

 **Clarke** : Elle n'a jamais bien supporté la téquila.

 **Jasper** : Tro chouy *cœur raté*

 **Monty** : Dire que ces vacances sont déjà bientôt finies…

 **Monty** : Tu sais, Octavia va être vraiment déçue si vous finissez pas ensembles avec Lex

 **Jasper** : Monty !

 **Monty** : Bah je peux bien leur dire c'est bon

 **Clarke** : Mais vous savez, on sort ensemble depuis un mois et demi avec Lexa.

 _Quelques secondes passent_

 **Monty** : Pardon ?

 **Jasper** : qlskfjozefnelaf

 **Monty** : Clarke ?

 **Clarke** : On voulait vous le dire puis il y a eu cette conversation où vous aviez envie de savoir.

 **Clarke** : Alors je me suis dit que ce serait drôle de vous faire tourner en bourrique.

 **Monty** : Qui a pris le téléphone de Clarke ? Qui parle ? Qui êtes-vous ?

 **Clarke** : Ben quoi ?

 **Monty** : …

 **Clarke** : Du coup, j'ai fait genre que j'étais un peu à l'ouest par rapport à ça (la facilité avec laquelle vous y avez cru était un peu vexante mais passons) tandis que Lex pensait que je voulais pas vous le dire par pudeur. La pauvre… J'ai pris le téléphone de Raven et ai relevé ses identifiants facebook, et j'ai pu suivre toutes vos petites machinations sur la conversation Clexa.

 **Monty** : Impossible…

 **Jasper** : dmskd

 **Raven** : On rentre au camp avec An nous !

 **Clarke** : C'était à mourir de rire.

 **Raven** : il se passe quoi ?

 **Monty** : Je te laisse lire la conversation du début Raven…

 **Anya** : Trop cooooooool ces vacances

 **Clarke** : J'ai tout de suite capté que Jasper s'était caché dans une cabine des toilettes ce matin pour venir nous enfermer avec Lex, donc j'ai dit à Lexa de sortir sans faire de bruit et ça a pas loupé il a enfermé Anya et Raven.

 **Raven** : Oh mon dieu…

 **Anya** : Je vous aime tous

 **Monty** : Mec sérieux c'était ça ton plan…

 **Jasper** : Oh putain

 **Monty** : Je me disais bien que tu pouvais pas t'être passionné d'un coup pour les fleurs en fait tu t'es juste rendu compte de ta bourde

 **Clarke** : Ensuite, je l'ai poussé vers cette fille avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit sur le rocher et ça a été au-delà de mes espérances :)

 **Raven** : Jasper je vais t'assassiner.

 **Lincoln** : Bonne nuit tout le monde, on rentre avec Octavia !

 **Anya** : bone nuit bonne nuit ! Love !

 **Jasper** : C'était dansune bonnne intention

 **Monty** : Lincoln.

 **Clarke** : Et ce soir, tu ne m'as pas plus eu avec ton aphrodisiaque sournoisement glissé dans la bouteille de Lex, Jasper Jordan.

 **Lincoln** : Ouais ?

 **Monty** : Il ne faut surtout, surtout pas qu'Octavia voit cette conversation.

 **Octavia** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Lincoln** : Ah…

 **Monty** : Oh non…

 **Raven** : Jasper t'es un grand malade.

 **Jasper** : …

 **Jasper** : Il était naturel et sans risquej e l'ai déjà testé

 **Raven** : Mais attends t'en as fait quoi du coup Clarke ?

 **Monty** : On s'en fout fuyez tous, Octavia va exploser !

 **Lincoln** : Je confirme !

 **Clarke** : J'ai échangé sa bouteille et celle de Bell.

 **Monty** : Ah…

 **Raven** : Oh putain.

 **Raven** : Ca doit être pour ça qu'on les a plus revus avec Monsieur réception Murdock truc.

 **Monty** : Murphy

 **Raven** : Ouais.

 **Monty** : Pourquoi Octavia dit rien ?

 **Clarke** : Enfin, voilà, je me suis bien amusée !

 **Raven** : SANS BLAGUE.

 **Octavia** : Tu es vraiment avec Lexa ?

 **Clarke** : Oui.

 **Octavia** : Vous vous êtes dit « je t'aime » ?

 **Clarke** : Oui.

 **Octavia** : Vous vous êtes embrassées ?

 **Clarke** : Mais oui !

 **Octavia** : Vous avez fait l'amour ?

 **Clarke** : Non mais Octavia !

 **Monty** : Je crois qu'elle le prend relativement bien …

 **Raven** : N'intervenons pas…

 **Lincoln** : Sage décision

 **Octavia** : Qui a fait le premier pas ?

 **Clarke** : Tu te souviens quand Lexa est venue m'aider à réviser à la maison Raven ?

 **Monty** : Elle te parle Rav.

 **Raven** : Heu oui ?

 **Clarke** : Hé bien, ça a commencé par une séance de révision normale. Lexa était adorable, elle avait préparé des cartes à retourner avec des questions et des réponses au dos.

 **Octavia** : Aaaah elle est parfaite

 **Clarke** : J'étais super concentrée dans mon truc, et à un moment, sans que je réalise vraiment je lis une des cartes et il était écrit :

 **Lincoln** : « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Lol

 **Octavia** : Lincoln ! C'est pas le moment !

 **Monty** : Non mais Linc sérieux

 **Raven** : Bordel j'y ai cru !

 **Clarke** : « Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? » et au dos « Signé : Lexa »

 **Octavia** : Ce style super coincé, c'est bien Lex ça

 **Octavia** : Ceci dit c'est trop mignon

 **Raven** : Je trouve ça trop chou moi

 **Lincoln** : Moi j'aurais mis autre chose…. ;)

 **Raven** : Super Lincoln.

 **Octavia** : Chéri ?

 **Lincoln** : Oui ?

 **Octavia** : La ferme. *cœur*

 **Octavia** : Donc, si je comprends bien, Lexa a fait le premier pas ?

 **Clarke** : Oui. J'ai levé les yeux vers elle alors que la phrase faisait tilt dans mon cerveau, j'en revenais pas. Je ne l'espérais plus, quoi. Elle était toute rouge mais elle a soutenu mon regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lèvres que j'ai embrassé immédiatement après.

 **Monty** : On a droit à la version longue en plus, génial !

 **Jasper** : Et vousavezr fait qoi après ?

 **Anya** : Ma cousine sort avec toi ?

 **Octavia** : Aaaaaw

 **Monty** : Heu Anya ? Il faut redescendre là, on parle de Clarke et Lexa, allô ?

 **Lincoln** : Elle cache bien son jeu la petite

 **Octavia** : Vous êtes trop fortes.

 **Anya** : Mais c'est génial !

 **Monty** : Yen a qui atterrissent…

 **Clarke** : Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

 **Monty** : Pour t'être foutue de notre gueule tout le long ?

 **Raven** : C'était bien joué...

 **Octavia** : Je m'en fous tant que vous êtes ensembles.

 **Jasper** : Moi j'ai quand même une question

 **Lincoln** : Oui ?

 **Raven** : Genre t'as dessoulé d'un coup toi

 **Jasper** : Elles étaient à qui les chaussettes sales dans le sac de Bell ?

 **Clarke** : Ca j'en sais rien par contre. Désolée.

Raven : Mdr c'est vrai ça.

 **Lincoln** : Bon vu que Bell est pas là, je peux bien vous le dire : c'était à moi…

 **Lincoln** : J'ai pas trop fait gaffe au sac où je les mettais

 **Octavia :** Sérieux ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit !

 **Lincoln** : Tu crois pas que ton frère se méfie déjà assez de moi comme ça ?

 **Octavia** : Mais c'est que des chaussettes…

 **Jasper** : J'AI UNE AUTRE QUESTION

 **Raven** : Oui ?

 **Jasper** : Pour Clarke

 **Clarke** : Oui Jasper ?

 **Jasper** : L'amour pour Kiki, ça faisait partie de la mascarade ou c'est pour de vrai ?

 **Lincoln** : Ouh épineuse question

 **Raven** : Le pied dans le plat, enfin dans la gamelle.

 **Monty** : Mec, le tact

 **Octavia** : Pourquoi on dirait que parler de Kiki est mille fois plus délicat que de parler de Lexa ?

 **Jasper** : Parce que c'est un fucking caniche

 **Clarke** : Mon amour pour Kiki ? Mais enfin…

 **Clarke** : Evidemment c'était, c'est et ce sera toujours TOTALEMENT VRAI.

 **Kiki** : OUAF !

FIN

 **Le mot de la fin pour Kiki, c'est digne du niveau de cette fanfic !**

 **Merci de l'avoir suivie, désolée pour cette chute absolument improvi… délirante. Si vous vous posez la question, non c'était pas prévu depuis le début de la fic (qui était censé être un OS à la base hein). Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Clarke est la meilleure, et en fait elle est pas du tout niaise ! *révélation de l'année* A la limite, c'est Lexa qui prend le plus cher (ne me frappez pas pour le disco, le brillant moulant est une matière noble)**

 **Pour la petite anecdote, enfin si vous êtes toujours vivants après 7000 mots de conneries, le moment où Lexa sort le ship aberrant de « Clexark » (à moins que ça existe vraiment ? Je suis un peu larguée des fois) c'était en hommage à Naya Rivera (qui joue dans Glee mais qui ne sait pas ça ?) qui avait sorti « Santitany » il me semble, enfin un autre nom pas possible à l'époque pour Brittana. Ca m'avait marquée donc voilà.**

 **Désolée pour la longueur encore une fois, mais ça ne s'arrêtait plus ! L'enfer ! Plus de 7000 mots argh. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et si jamais vous avez envie d'une scène en plus mais hors contexte vacances (trop galère de les éparpiller à chaque fois) je me sens partante. Si vous voulez me jeter des cailloux pour avoir pondu un truc aussi débile, hé bien… abstenez-vous à moins de vouloir détruire votre ordinateur. La review, c'est quand même moins coûteux et plus constructif :p**

 **Portez-vous bien et à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ola la compagnie,**

 **J'ai pas résisté à l'écriture d'un nouvel épisode pas trop long (fin presque 4000 mots quand même ça va c'est respectable), je vous laisse le lire et on se retrouve en bas (j'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire ça mais j'oubliais à chaque fois)**

 **Ne nous leurrons pas, c'est toujours autant n'importe quoi.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas.**

 **Messenger Trip**

 _ **Conversation de groupe**_

 **Octavia** : dfkjhdf

 **Octavia** : Lincoln est l'hommez de ma vie et je l'M plus que tt

 **Octavia** : Lincoln tu pues

 **Octavia** : Jasper est mon meilleurami *cœur*

 _ **Le lendemain**_

 **Anya** : Yo.

 **Anya** : Juste pour vous dire que Raven s'est réveillée et est en vie.

 **Clarke** : Merci, Anya ! Super !

 **Jasper** : Monty par contre, je sais pas trop

 **Clarke** : Enfin, « super » hein.

 **Octavia** : Bon, qui s'est amusé avec mon facebook hier soir ?

 **Lincoln** : Désolée amour *cœur*

 **Octavia** : Oh. C'est pas grave *cœur*

 **Jasper** : Fallait pas le laisser ouvert alors qu'on faisait une soirée chez toi…

 **Octavia** : T'es vraiment un crétin Jasper

 **Anya** : +1

 **Lincoln** : Lol la différence de réaction

 **Jasper** : What mais l'injustice

 **Bellamy** : Les amis, je voulais vous dire combien j'ai apprécié cette soirée avec vous tous, de se retrouver pour le nouvel an alors qu'on s'était pas vu, pour certains, depuis la Bretagne cet été. Voilà, je voulais juste vous dire que je vous aime, que vous avez aussi beaucoup plu à John, qui a aussi passé une excellente soirée, malgré un certain abus du punch lol. On ne laissera plus jamais Raven s'en occuper vu les ravages qu'il a fait ! Et je n'oublierai jamais l'image de Lexa dansant sur la table, donc merci pour ça aussi ! D'ailleurs, je voulais aussi voir avec toi Octavia, je ne trouve plus mon écharpe grise en cachemire, je l'aurais pas laissée à la maison ? Et j'espère que tout le monde est bien rentré, Raven et Anya j'y croyais plus.^^ Bref, merci pour tout ça, on se revoit vite et bonne année !

 **Jasper** : « John » ?

 **Jasper** : C'est qui John ?

 **Bellamy** : Attends tu as vraiment lu ce que j'ai écrit ? Tous les mots ? Jusqu'au bout ?

 **Anya** : Son œil a juste du accrocher le prénom…

 **Jasper** : J'avoue m'être arrêté au bout d'un moment mais une de mes résolutions de 2018 est de me remettre à la lecture !

 **Anya** : Super.

 **Octavia** : Heu, John Murphy, alias le copain de Bell hein

 **Anya** : Il doit rester quelques albums de Martine chez ma grand-mère si ça t'intéresse.

 **Lincoln** : Attendez, Lexa a dansé sur une table ?

 **Octavia** : Je te donne des mots clés : Bretagne, camping, beau brun…

 **Anya** : Il y a de jolies images et pas trop de texte. Tu devrais t'en sortir.

 **Lincoln** : J'étais où à ce moment-là ?

 **Octavia** : Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait passé TOUTE la soirée avec nous…

 **Jasper** : Aaaaaaaah

 **Octavia** : Et la lumière fut dans son esprit

 **Anya** : Ou alors la souffrance.

 **Bellamy** : Lincoln, tu n'as pas pu rater ça, c'était sur « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi » en plus

 **Octavia** : La souffrance ?

 **Jasper** : Non mais je l'appelle tellement Murphy dans ma tête

 **Anya** : Ouaip. En se foulant un neurone.

 **Bellamy** : D'ailleurs Clarke, comment va Lex ? L'hématome est pas trop gros ?

 **Jasper** : Je savais même plus son prénom en fait

 **Lincoln** : « L'hématome » ? Mais il s'est passé quoi

 **Jasper** : Pour moi c'est « Murphy, le gentil gars du camping »

 **Anya** : Enfin, « le » neurone je veux dire.

 **Clarke** : Hein ? de quoi ?

 **Octavia** : On comprend plus grand-chose là

 **Raven** : Salut tout le monde !

 **Octavia** : Aaaah Raven !

 **Jasper** : Comme elle fait genre que tout va bien

 **Bellamy** : Clarke, je voulais juste savoir comment allait Lexa :)

 **Octavia** : Alors ça va ? Pas trop la gueule de bois ?

 **Jasper** : Les gens qui ont mal vécu la soirée on vous voit hein

 **Lincoln** : Non mais moi je veux qu'on me raconte Lexa sur la table

 **Jasper** : Je balance

 **Clarke** : Ah ! Oui pardon Bell !

 **Jasper** : Raven Lexa Monty !

 **Raven** : Jpètez la forme.

 **Raven** : BONNE ANNNEE LESGARS \o/

 **Octavia** : Ok elle est encore pétée

 **Bellamy** : Heu, du coup, Clarke… ?

 **Monty** : Heu, moi ça va très bien hein.

 **Octavia** : Un autre revenant ! Salut Monty !

 **Clarke** : Ohlala oui pardon mais je comprends rien à cette conversation

 **Monty** : Yep

 **Jasper** : Bien joué mon pote

 **Anya** : Comment ça se fait que tu sois en forme toi d'ailleurs ?

 **Clarke** : Lexa dort encore, et le bleu a viré au violet avec une grosse bosse, et elle a des égratignures aux coudes…

 **Jasper** : A qui elle parle ?

 **Monty** : Qui ? Clarke ou Anya ?

 **Octavia** : Ouch

 **Bellamy** : Ohlala, il faudrait aller consulter, pour sa tête non ?

 **Anya** : Je parle à toi crétin.

 **Anya** : Et il faut emmener Lexa chez un médecin, elle a peut-être un trauma.

 **Clarke** : Ben je t'avoue que j'y ai pensé…

 **Jasper** : « toi crétin »

 **Jasper** : Voilà qui est précis et qui va encourager la personne à se sentir concernée

 **Clarke** : Surtout qu'après elle a vomi. Mais pas trop

 **Octavia** : Je m'étais pas rendue compte qu'elle avait tant bu

 **Bellamy** : Moi non plus

 **Anya** : C'est pas tant ça mais qu'elle tient pas l'alcool, et puis une fois qu'elle s'est cognée la tête c'était fini.

 **Lincoln** : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 **Octavia** : Oui

 **Lincoln** : Merci

 _ **Quelques secondes passent**_

 **Lincoln** : ?

 **Jasper** : Je crois qu'elle est en train d'écrire

 **Jasper** : Un peu de patience

 **Monty** : Quelqu'un aurait pas des clés avec un porte clé en forme de Potiron ?

 **Jasper** : Je te fais un teaser si tu veux, pour te faire patienter

 **Bellamy** : Heu nope, pas de porte clé désolée

 **Jasper** : Une soirée… une dizaine de jeunes… une table… une jeune fille brune, assez sexy, en haut brillant… Elle danse… Quand soudain…

 **Raven** : « Désolée »

 **Raven** : Bell est devenu une fille hahahaaha

 **Clarke** : Je n'ai pas vu ton porteclefs Monty, désolée.

 **Jasper** : … C'EST LE DRAME ! (cris, flash de lumière…)

 **Anya** : Je vais éloigner Raven du clavier, elle est encore bourrée…

 **Bellamy** : …

 **Raven** : KjhsdfqfA09

 **Lincoln** : J'ai pas non plus vu de porte-clé avec un légume dessus

 **Raven** : sùddq

 **Lincoln** : Je crois que Raven s'accroche au clavier

 **Monty** : Non mais c'est pas le légume, c'est Potiron, le personnage dans « Oui-Oui »

 **Octavia** : Alors, du coup, ça se passe après qu'on se soit dit la bonne année et tout, donc après minuit (oui c'est mon repère, c'est le seul fait que j'aime bien de cette soirée qui est –généralement- la moins bonne de l'année, parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais tout le monde se met une abominable pression pour être heureux, faire semblant d'être content et tout, et boit la majorité du temps plus que de raison pour oublier qu'on se prend juste tous une nouvelle année dans la gueule)

 _ **Quelques secondes passent**_

 **Anya** : Tout ça pour ça ?

 **Lincoln** : Heu, amour, tu as oublié de parler de Lexa

 **Jasper** : C'était bien la peine que je lise tout ça

 **Anya** : En revanche, on peut prendre deux minutes pour parler du porte-clé de Monty…

 **Monty** : Ah, merci Anya ! J'en ai quand même besoin, de ces clés

 **Anya** : …qui représente un personnage de OUI OUI.

 **Octavia** : Non mais j'ai pas fini arrêtez de me couper

 **Anya** : Sérieusement ?

 **Octavia** : Ben oui !

 **Anya** : Non mais pas toi, Monty.

 **Jasper** : Ben quoi ?

 **Anya** : Pas toi non plus, on t'a pas sonné !

 **Lincoln** : Pardon amour ! *cœur*

 **Monty** : Tu n'aimes pas Oui-Oui ?

 **Jasper** : Laisse-la, visiblement, elle a eu une enfance difficile

 **Anya** : Ce n'est pas la question…

 **Octavia** : Bon je vais vous ignorer

 **Monty** : C'est un cadeau de ma petite nièce

 **Anya** : Mouais.

 **Octavia** : Bon et du coup, il était très tard et tout le monde était un peu éméché (le mot est FAIBLE pour certains je ne dirai pas qui Monty et Raven), et comme vous le savez, Clarke et Lexa ont disparu et je veux même pas savoir dans quelle pièce de l'appart, pendant une bonne HEURE

 **Lincoln** : Ah ça oui je m'en souviens

 **Jasper** : Moi je sais où elles étaient…

 **Anya** : Je pense qu'Octavia peut continuer son histoire…

 **Clarke** : Dans quelleS pièceS tu veux dire

 **Octavia** : JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR

 **Octavia** : Et à leur retour, Lexa était déchainée, allez savoir pourquoi

 **Jasper** : Moi je sais

 **Octavia** : Linc, je crois que c'est le moment où tu étais descendu chercher les bières à la voiture. Du coup, ya Lady Marmalade qui commence et là, Lexa pète un plomb, enfin je crois que c'est un délire avec Clarke parce qu'elle lui fait une danse super sensuelle

 **Monty** : C'était… comment dire

 **Anya** : Gênant ?

 **Clarke** : Super hot…

 **Bellamy** : La température a monté d'un cran à ce moment-là lol

 **Monty** : Fascinant, voilà… hum…

 **Jasper** : Si je ne l'avais pas vu, je n'aurais jamais cru que Lexa puisse être aussi…

 **Monty** : Ouais

 **Lincoln** : Oui ?

 **Clarke** : …sexy…

 **Jasper** : déchainée

 **Monty** : On aurait dû filmer

 **Raven** : Elle était TELLEMENT bonne

 **Clarke** : Tellement…

 **Monty** : Clarke n'en peut plus je crois

 **Jasper** : Tiens Raven, tu n'étais pas censée être loin de tout clavier et boire une tisane ?

 **Anya** : Elle s'est enfermée dans les toilettes avec son tel.

 **Monty** : Il faut vraiment que tu reprennes son éducation Anya

 **Raven** : Moi aussi jeveux une lapdance !

 **Anya** : J'essaie de lui inculquer les bonnes manières…

 **Raven** : Comme la derniere foi dans la cabine dessaiyage An'chou

 **Monty** : Hum

 **Jasper** : Oui ? On te lit Raven, tu es avec des amis ici, sens toi libre de t'exprimer

 **Anya** : Raven tu sors ou je défonce la porte, et je te rappelle qu'on est chez toi.

 **Raven** : Ahoui vient *cœur*

 **Raven** : J'm quand tu prens les cxhose en main…

 **Lincoln** : Bon, et après Lexa est montée sur la table ?

 **Jasper** : …Bel enchainement

 **Octavia** : Non, d'abord elle a commencé à enlever son haut, puis Clarke l'a empêché de se retrouver complètement à poil, et c'est là qu'elle est montée sur la table…

 **Clarke** : Je l'aurais bien laissée faire mais j'ai pensé à vous

 **Jasper** : Trop aimable

 **Raven** : Jassper tu es come un petit hzerisson tou mingon

 **Anya** : J'arrive.

 **Monty** : Qui est Jassper ?

 **Jasper** : Aucune idée

 **Lincoln** : Et elle s'est pétée la gueule après ?

 **Octavia** : Hum là mes souvenirs sont un peu flous, mais elle est restée un bon moment à se trémousser, et puis je crois qu'elle a glissé, et est tombée de la table. Sur la tête…

 **Lincoln** : Ouch

 **Raven** : Je men souviens pas

 **Clarke** : Ca s'est passé tellement vite, impossible de la rattraper…

 **Octavia** : Non mais Raven, toi tu étais déjà finie ma vieille

 **Anya** : Mais elle a pas glissé elle est tombée.

 **Clarke** : J'ai eu si peur.

 **Jasper** : Oui ben elle veut dire qu'elle a glissé ET ça l'a fait tomber

 **Clarke** : Alors qu'elle s'est relevée tout de suite, comme si tout allait bien…

 **Lincoln** : Ah ouais ? Mais t'as pas dit qu'elle avait un hématome ?

 **Anya** : Non mais elle a pas glissé, elle est juste tombée, comme ça.

 **Clarke** : Ah si, et quelques minutes après, elle a rendu ce qu'elle avait bu, la pauvre, puis elle s'est endormie comme une masse…

 **Anya** : Elle nous avait déjà fait le coup à une réunion de famille, quand elle boit trop, elle tient plus sur ses pieds et elle tombe.

 **Lincoln** : Hé bé

 **Monty** : Le commentaire constructif

 **Jasper** : Mais vous buvez comme des trous à vos réunions de famille ?

 **Anya** : C'était chez Mamie Claude.

 **Jasper** : Ah.

 _ **Quelques secondes passent**_

 **Jasper** : Pourquoi plus personne dit rien ?

 **Octavia** : Anya essaie de gérer Raven, Bellamy est sûrement avec John et je te passe les détails, et Lincoln vient de remonter à l'appart donc on va être occupés aussi.

 **Jasper** : Super.

 **Jasper** : Mais comment tu sais pour Anya ? T'as vraiment mis des caméras pour les espionner ?

 **Octavia** : J'ai laissé notre appart à Clarke et Lexa vu son état, avec Linc' on est chez Raven et Clarkie, et je crois que Bell et John sont dans la famille Murphy

 **Jasper** : Intéressant

 **Octavia** : C'est toi qui m'a demandé abruti

 _ **Plus tard**_

 **Clarke** : Lexa émerge !

 **Clarke** : Je vous donne des news rapidement…

 **Bellamy** : Au fait les gars, vous redescendez bien mardi dans le sud ?

 **Lincoln** : Yep pourquoi ?

 **Jasper** : Oui

 **Clarke** : Ça a l'air d'aller mais elle se souvient pas de grand-chose…

 **Clarke** : Elle a dit « J'ai vomi non ? »

 **Clarke** : Trop mignonne… *cœur*

 **Octavia** : …

 **Lincoln** : Mdr

 **Monty** : Le romantisme selon le couple Clexa

 **Jasper** : « Le vomi c'est trop choupi »

 **Clarke** : Je vais lui dire de lire la conversation, ça lui redonnera peut-être des souvenirs

 **Lincoln** : La fausse bonne idée

 **Bellamy** : Pour savoir, ça veut dire qu'on peut encore se boire un petit verre ce soir !

 **Anya** : Heu, pas de petits verres pour certains hein.

 **Jasper** : Tu dis ça parce que ta copine s'est transformée en ivrogne décomplexée

 **Jasper** : Qui a très envie de parler de ce que tu as fait dans une certaine cabine

 **Monty** : C'est vrai que cette affaire est un peu restée en suspens

 **Octavia** : D'ailleurs tu as réussi à la faire sortir ?

 **Jasper** : De la cabine ?

 **Anya** : Oui, là elle dort la bouche ouverte…

 **Monty** : Bien esquivé mais nous ne sommes pas dupes

 **Jasper** : On ne nous la fait pas, à nous

 **Anya** : Vous allez la fermer ?

 **Jasper** : ...

 **Monty** : …

 **Lexa** : Anya, tu as mon sac avec toi ?

 **Lincoln** : Lol j'ai l'impression que tout le monde a un peu paumé des affaires dans cette soirée déjantée

 **Octavia** : Oui, et encore, cette année, on était que dix

 **Octavia** : Salut Lexa :)

 **Jasper** : LEXAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Monty** : Tiens, Lexa :)

 **Anya** : Ah oui, désolée j'ai tout embarqué hier soir…

 **Bellamy** : Tiens, une revenante :)

 **Lexa** : Okay c'est pas grave.

 **Lexa** : Non mais rangez vos sourires niais, là.

 _ **Une minute passe**_

 **Lexa** : Vous n'allez plus rien dire tant qu'on n'en aura pas parlé, c'est ça ?

 **Jasper** : Oui

 **Monty** : Oui

 **Octavia** : Oui

 **Lincoln** : Lol

 **Bellamy** : Parlé de quoi ?

 **Clarke** : Amour *cœur*

 **Lexa** : Pffff

 **Monty** : De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

 **Jasper** : Le Dr Green décide d'interroger la patiente avec douceur

 **Jasper** : Afin de ne pas la brusquer, il cherche à la pousser à utiliser ses propres mots pour décrire la situation dégradante dans laquelle elle s'est mise

 **Jasper** : Félicitations Dr Green

 **Monty** : Merci bien

 **Lexa** : Mais ta gueule bordel.

 **Jasper** : La patiente présente des signes d'agressivité latente et a compris qu'on parle d'elle

 **Lincoln** : Mdr

 **Octavia** : Jasper tu abuses

 **Octavia** : Ca arrive à tout le monde de finir à l'état de déchet

 **Lexa** : De déchet ?!

 **Lincoln** : C'est vrai, une fois je m'étais roulé sous une table. Mais c'est vrai que je n'avais pas cumulé strip tease + lap dance + chute + vomi…

 **Lexa** : …

 **Monty** : Merci d'avoir complètement gâché ma stratégie de compassion et de rappel en douceur

 **Monty** : Maintenant elle ne va plus rien nous dire

 **Jasper** : Bon Lexa, tu as tout donné hier soir, tu as enflammé le dance floor, fasciné nos âmes et dansé avec le feu, avant de choir, tel Icare depuis les cieux, vers la dure réalité du parquet en chêne verni, ça arrive à tout le monde (enfin, pas à moi ni à personne ici visiblement, mais passons) et on ne te juge pas (enfin moi oui)

 **Octavia** : Wow Jasper c'est super beau

 **Clarke** : 100% d'accord avec le début

 **Lincoln** : Hé bé

 **Clarke** : Moi j'étais subjuguée…

 **Anya** : Il a dû le copier coller depuis un forum sur internet…

 **Monty** : Jasper, c'est magnifique, j'en ai la larme à l'œil

 **Lexa** : Ca va, je sais que j'ai abusé, mais en même temps heureusement que j'étais avec vous.

 **Octavia** : C'est clair !

 **Jasper** : …

 **Clarke** : On a bien pris soin de toi *cœur*

 **Bellamy** : On a pu veiller sur toi, Lexou, enfin surtout Clarke^^

 **Jasper** : Elle vient vraiment de dire qu'elle nous aime plus tout ?

 **Monty** : Je crois bien, mec

 **Lexa** : Heu pas vraiment.

 **Jasper** : Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su

 **Octavia** : Quoi donc ?

 **Jasper** : Que Lexa et moi, on a une relation spéciale, comme elle dit

 **Lexa** : Mais j'ai pas écrit ça, t'es bigleux ou quoi ?

 **Bellamy** : Qui est chaud pour le verre ce soir ?

 **Raven** : Moiiiii

 **Monty** : Tiens Raven le retour

 **Octavia** : Ca m'aurait étonnée

 **Clarke** : Nous, avec Lexa, mais on n'est pas obligé de boire de l'alcool si on vient si ?

 **Anya** : Raven ne bouge pas j'arrive.

 **Jasper** : Pourquoi « j'arrive », ya un problème ?

 **Octavia** : Anya court vers la chambre où est Raven

 **Bellamy** : Ahah mais non Clarke

 **Octavia** : Et elle ferme la porte derrière elle… étrange…

 **Clarke** : Je demandais pour Lexa…

 **Lexa** : Tu n'es pas obligée de préciser babe…

 **Lincoln** : Je pense qu'on s'en doutait lol

 **Jasper** : Et alors ? Blake, vous me recevez ? Il se passe quoi ?

 **Octavia** : Je suis en écoute derrière la porte mais je ne perçois rien du tout

 **Octavia** : Hum

 **Jasper** : Oui ?

 **Octavia** : Heu je crois que

 **Lincoln** : Elle font des chooooooses

 **Lincoln** : j'ai pas le nez contre la porte mais je les entends d'à côté mdr

 **Octavia** : Voilà

 **Jasper** : Sérieux ?

 **Octavia** : Ben ça faisait quand même au moins une heure qu'elles étaient séparées tu sais

 **Jasper** : Mais Raven se réveille à peine de sa cuite

 **Octavia** : C'est le meilleur moment.

 **Lincoln** : Ouais.

 **Bellamy** : Et si on changeait de sujet ?

 **Bellamy** : On se retrouve à Belleville à 19h, soyez à l'heure

 **Monty** : Ok chef.

 **Clarke** : Bien reçu !

 **Jasper** : On contrôlera la consommation de Lexa tkt

 **Clarke** : Oui bon après, si Lexa boit un peu et que ça lui fait les effets d'hier sans les effets négatifs…

 **Octavia** : Comment ça ?

 **Jasper** : Je crois qu'elle parle d'un certain coït dans les toilettes

 **Lincoln** : Ah c'était donc dans cette pièce

 **Clarke** : Et pas que^^

 **Octavia** : CLARKE

 **Monty** : Mdr je ne te savais pas aussi ouverte sur ce sujet Clarkie

 **Clarke** : C'est que, Lexa est vraiment douée…

 **Lexa** : Non mais Clarke !

 **Clarke** : Quoi, c'est vrai

 **Lexa** : Oui mais tu n'es pas obligée d'étaler notre vie sexuelle…

 **Jasper** : LOL

 **Monty** : *rires*

 **Lexa** : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les deux guignols ?

 **Lincoln** : Disons qu'après hier soir, c'est amusant que tu dises ça

 **Octavia** : Vu que tu as chauffé Clarke à mort en plein milieu du salon

 **Monty** : A moitié à poil

 **Jasper** : Et en te déhanchant

 **Bellamy** : C'était très… explicite

 **Jasper** : Tu connais « explicite » toi ?

 **Bellamy** : Ben oui pourquoi ?

 **Jasper** : Non, pour rien

 **Clarke** : Amour, il ne faut pas avoir honte d'être une bombe sexuelle, c'est ta nature et c'est très bien que tout le monde le sache. Moi je suis trop fière *cœur*

 **Lexa** : J'ai envie de me jeter d'un pont.

 **Lexa** : Un grand pont.

 **Clarke** : Et tu me refais ça quand tu veux…

 **Jasper** : Ok, je vous rappelle que Messenger implique aussi qu'on puisse ouvrir des conversations PRIVEES à DEUX personnes

 **Lexa** : Ca = m'exhiber devant tout le monde ?

 **Jasper** : Merci de votre compréhension !

 **Octavia** : Jasper, merci

 **Octavia** : Hum, c'était bizarre à écrire

 **Clarke** : Non ce que tu m'as fait dans la cuisine

 **Monty** : Je crois qu'elles ont vraiment envie d'en parler

 **Lexa** : Oh…

 **Octavia** : COMMENT CA DANS LA CUISINE

 **Jasper** : Bon qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je n'ai pas essayé

 **Octavia** : VOUS ABUSEZ

 **Jasper** : Après je ne dis pas que ça me dérange non plus hein…

 **Anya** : Dégueu.

 **Monty** : Je commence à comprends certaines choses…

 **Jasper** : D'où tu reviens comme ça toi

 **Monty** : Du genre, pourquoi une partie de la buche glacée était toute écrasée…

 **Octavia** : Tais-toi je ne veux même pas y penser

 **Anya** : Du même pays que Lexa et Clarke.

 **Anya** : T'as un problème ?

 **Lincoln** : Hé ben, c'était chaud ce jour de l'an dites moi ;)

 **Jasper** : Non, non…

 **Jasper** : Maya me manque avec toutes vos histoires :(

 **Octavia** : Ooooh

 **Bellamy** : C'est vrai pourquoi elle était pas là ?

 **Jasper** : Elle était à Prague, c'était prévu avant même qu'on se rencontre…

 **Clarke** : Et tu n'avais pas envie de la rejoindre ?

 **Lincoln** : Ouais, t'aurais pu y aller, on t'en aurait pas voulu

 **Anya** : Ca aurait juste pas été pareil sans toi.

 **Octavia** : Anya… ?

 **Monty** : ?

 **Lincoln** : Sérieux ?

 **Anya** : Ben quoi, c'est vrai, il met l'ambiance au final ce petit imbécile.

 **Clarke** : Ooh c'est trop émouvant

 **Lexa** : Sois pas trop gentille non plus An'

 **Monty** : Alors là je tombe des nues

 **Octavia** : Je suis bouchée bée

 **Lincoln** : Je commence à avoir faim…

 **Jasper** : Ahlala les amis

 **Jasper** : Vous pensez bien que pour rien au monde

 **Jasper** : Je n'aurais accepté de passer le jour de l'An avec d'autres que vous !

 **Anya** : J'espère bien.

 **Jasper** : :)

 **Anya** : :)

 **Octavia** : Heu, on en parle ?

 **Monty** : Il ne vaut mieux pas

 **Lincoln** : Genre la vie sexuelle de Clexa ou Ranya ça passe mais eux non mdr

 **Monty** : Cher Lincoln, il est des évènements qu'il vaut mieux préserver des mots, de peur qu'ils n'éclatent et qu'on ne réalise qu'ils n'étaient faits que de rêves

 **Monty** : Sur ce, à tout à l'heure.

 **Clarke** : Oui, à tout !

 **Lincoln** : Hé ben… à ce soir…

 **Bellamy** : Ainsi se clôture notre débrief de cette folle soirée ! A ce soir les amis !

 **FIN**

 **Voilààà le récit du Jour de l'An hot (je savais plus comment conclure)  
**

 **Je ne sais pas si ça vous a plu, mais j'avais envie de profiter des fêtes pour faire quelque chose, bon au final j'ai oublié à Noël, puis au jour de l'An mais vu qu'on est en janvier je me dis que ça passe encore ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours, j'ai toujours du mal à prendre du recul sur ce type d'écrit, et merci pour votre lecture :) Au final, c'est vraiment vos petits mots, vos favs, vos follow et vues qui m'ont poussées à re écrire. Portez vous bien et sortez couverts. Hum.**


End file.
